Don't Bet on Love
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What time is it?"<p>

"...almost eleven."

"Hmm...we best get going soon."

"You're kidding, right West?"

"I have work in the morning."

"So? Skip a day."

Germany sighed, draining the last few drops of beer from his mug, "Nein, I can't...hey...aren't you supposed to be on that engineering night course right now?"

Prussia shrugged, ordering another beer, "I dropped out."

Germany rolled his eyes, "Of course you did...you can't stick to anything can you?"

"Hey the awesome me doesn't need that stupid class! I'm way too busy."

Germany snorted slightly, "Doing what exactly?"

"Picking up chicks." Prussia said with a smirk, swivelling around on his bar stool to get a good look at any eye candy in the vicinity, "Hmm...hey West, you reckon that blonde girls giving me the eye?"

Germany glanced over his shoulder at the girl in question, who was clearly in the arms of a rather large man, "Nein bruder, I believe she's with her boyfriend..."

"I reckon I could steal her from him."

Germany sighed, "Be mein guest bruder, but when he kicks your arsch don't expect me to help you out." he muttered, grabbing his brother's wrist to check the time on his watch, "Right, I'm off."

"Aww come on bruder, have one more drink." Prussia pushed his mug into the German's hand, ordering another for himself.

Germany shook his head but took a sip anyway, "I really need to get back bruder, besides this place is dead." he glanced around the crowded bar, it clearly wasn't dead, but that wasn't what the German meant.

Prussia took a glug of beer, throwing an arm around the German's shoulder he pulled him over to face the other side of the bar, "I dunno you know, I reckon that guys gay..." he nodded to a tall, young man he'd spotted dancing with a group of pretty girls, hips swinging flamboyantly on the dance floor, "You should go and ask him."

Germany sighed irritably, "Bruder I don't care how many times you suggest it, I am not going up to random men in a bar und asking them if they're gay just because you think they look a bit camp!"

"Well if you'd just go to a gay bar once it a while you wouldn't have to ask!"

"Bruder I've told you I am not going to a gay bar!" Germany growled, going slightly red.

"Why not? I said I'd come with you."

Germany glared at him, about to answer when a voice sounded from behind him, "Excuse me?"

The German spun around on the bar stool to see the pretty girl stood behind him, smiling sweetly, she was being watched by a group of her friends, "Ja? Can I help you?"

"Yeah hi, this isn't for me but my friend over there..." she pointed to a shy, brown haired girl sat at a table, who blushed when the German looked over at her, "...thinks you're really cute, and was wondering if you wanted to join us at our table."

Germany blushed slightly, coughing awkwardly, "Urm...that's a very nice offer, it is, but I'm afraid your friend may be mistaken."

The girl looked at him curiously, "Oh? Why's that?"

Prussia laughed slightly, "Tell her that her gaydar must be broken!" he grinned, throwing an arm around the German's shoulders, "My little bruder likes cock."

"Prussia!" Germany hissed, going a deeper shade of red.

"Oh I see." the girl smiled, "That's okay, you could join us anyway if you like."

"Nein, thank you...I was just about to leave actually." Germany said, noting the way Prussia was discreetly jabbing him in the side, the German sighed, "However I'm sure mein bruder would love to join you lovely ladies..."

"Right!" Prussia grinned, jumping up, "May the awesome me join you?"

The girl looked at him slightly awkwardly, "Urm no, sorry, we were only really interested in your brother..." she muttered before hurriedly making her way back over to her friends. Germany watched as she announced his sexuality to them, resulting in all the girls to erupt into a fit of giggles and 'awws', the German blushed, turning back round to his brother.

"...seriously what's up with girls?" he muttered, taking a long sip of beer.

Prussia glared at him, pouting slightly, "At least they pay attention to you West! God it's so unfair...I mean how would you like it if a load of gay guys were constantly coming up and flirting with me?"

Germany smirked slightly, "To be perfectly honest with you bruder...I would find that quite hilarious." he said, downing the rest of the beer, "Right, I really am off this time, are you coming?"

Prussia shook his head, "Nahh, might hit another bar or something after this...there's gotta be a girl out there somewhere who wants me!"

Germany rolled his eyes, jumping down from the bar stool, "You're a sad little man bruder, right see you later at home." he saluted the Prussian before leaving the bar, blushing slightly as he passed the gang of giggling girls, waving back to them slightly when they waved goodbye to him.

Prussia pouted, finishing his own beer by himself. He really didn't understand why his brother was so popular with the ladies...he was gay for God sake! Were girls just automatically attracted to gay guys? Well...Germany was defiantly good looking, that could have something to do with it, but wasn't the Prussian as well? Why was he never able to attracted girls on nights out? Every night no matter how many bars they went to, no matter how long they stayed there...only his brother got approached by any girls.

Although, what with the German never being interested (for obvious reasons) it wasn't really a call for any proper jealously, after all...Germany was never approached by any gay men. Prussia had suggested to the German many times that he should wear tight pants and vest tops to make him look more gay but this usually resulted in a slap around the back of the head from the German.

Prussia sighed, finished the last sip of beer before he followed his brother's lead and left, giving the giggling girls a wink as he walked out but he only received cold glares in return. He rolled his eyes, setting off down the road to try and find somewhere else to see about picking up a girl. Maybe he was looking in the wrong places; maybe a bar wasn't the best place to find a girl...hmm...where else...

Prussia stopped when his eyes caught sight of a beacon of hope. A late night cafe on the other side of the road. He checked his pockets; West had left him enough money for at least a coffee so he could stay there long enough to chat to a girl. Smiling in satisfaction the Prussian crossed over and let himself into the tiny diner, immediately making for the counter and jumping onto one of the stools.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a small coffee please." Prussia muttered, dropping some coins from his pocket onto the counter before he spun around to face the entire cafe, getting a good look around. It was one of those American style diners; with 50's rock and roll music playing and the waitresses serving customers on vintage roller-skates. He sighed slightly as he got a good look at who was sat in the diner...perhaps this wasn't the best place to come, after all who sits in a diner drinking coffee this time of night? Definitely not beautiful young women...

Prussia frowned, taking his coffee once it had been placed in front of him; this was a total waste of time. He quickly downed the coffee (pretty much scalding his mouth in the process) before getting up to leave, about to make for the door when his attention was suddenly caught by someone...someone serving a young man coffee...she was...absolutely beautiful...

"You're welcome sweetie." she said cheerily, giving the man a wink before she skated off to the next table to clear away the plates. She had beautiful, long, wavy brown hair that tumbled down over her shoulders, a pair of dazzling deep green eyes and an air of sweet optimism about her. The girl hummed cheerily to herself as she wiped down the table with a wet cloth, piling the plates together.

Prussia grinned, sidling over to her, "Well hello there."

The young woman glanced up, smiling, "Hey."

Prussia leant against the red leather seats next to the table she was cleaning, "Excuse me for asking but, didn't that hurt?"

She looked up curiously, "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven..." Prussia drawled, winking at her.

She stared at him, smiling dropping from her face, "...did you seriously just use that line on me?"

Prussia grinned, jumping onto the table she was trying to clear up, "Oh yes, so what'll it be." he leant towards her, "...your place or mine?"

The woman picked up her tray, smiling at him, "Your place...at least then you'll be at home when you're pleasuring yourself alone tonight." she said sweetly before skating off to the kitchen.

Prussia laughed slightly, "Ooh feisty..." he jumped down from the table, "Hey wait!" he jogged after her, leaning up against the counter by the kitchen door for a moment until she reappeared, she regarded him for a moment, rolling her eyes as she skated off to the next table, Prussia followed her, "Uhh so what do they call you?"

She sighed, piling the plates together on the table, "Please go away."

Prussia smirked, "That's a funny name."

She rolled her eyes, "Hmm that's because it isn't my name."

"Well what is your name?"

"I'd rather not say"

Prussia slipped into the seats at the table, "Why's that?"

The woman started wiping down the table, avoiding the young man's gaze, "Because if you know my name you'll be able to find me."

"Well in that case you better hurry and give me your name." Prussia said with a grin, watching her clean the table. She rolled her eyes, ignoring him, Prussia bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck, "...so uhh, hey I'm Prussia." he said, holding out his hand.

"Hi Prussia..." she said, lifting up the tray, "Could you please leave?"

Prussia pouted, "Hey I'm a customer here! You know you're not being a very good employee."

The young woman glared at him, placing the tray back down she grudgingly got out her notebook and a pen, "Fine." she said through gritted teeth, "...what can I get you?"

Prussia smirked, winking at her, "Your phone number." he purred. She sighed irritably, picking the tray up again she stalked off back to the kitchen. "Oh come on that one was good!" Prussia insisted, getting up to follow her.

"All you men, you're all the same..." she muttered when she re-emerged.

Prussia stared at her, "Oh God...you're a lesbian aren't you?"

She looked confused, "What?"

"God damn it...I thought my gaydar was working!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a lesbian." she muttered, started to wipe down the bar.

"Ooh now who's using crappy pick up lines?" Prussia said, jumping up onto a bar stool.

The woman looked up, staring at him, "...how is I'm not a lesbian a pick up line?"

Prussia laughed; "If you were me it would be." he smiled, watching her for a few moments, "So uhh...what time to you get off tonight?"

She sighed, "I have work to do." she muttered, making for the kitchen door again.

"Wait!" Prussia jumped down, gently taking hold of her arm, "...can I at least know your name? Please..."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine...I'm Hungary."

He smiled, "Hi Hungary, I'm Prussia."

"Goodbye Prussia." she said, disappearing into the kitchen once more.

**~0~**

Prussia yawned slightly, checking his watch. It was almost one in the morning and he was so tired, he was sat outside the back door of the American diner, waiting for Hungary. He'd seen most of the waitresses leave the cafe in the last hour or so but so far Hungary was nowhere to be seen...he was starting to wonder if she'd slipped out the front door when he wasn't looking.

"Oh God..." he looked up when the pretty girl suddenly emerged, rolling her eyes at him.

Prussia grinned, jumping up from where he was sat leaning against the wall, "Hey Hungary! About time!"

Hungary sighed, hitching her handbag up over her shoulder, stepping past him, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course!" he said, following her round the cafe to the street, walking beside her down the road.

"Would you please stop following me? It's creepy."

"I'm not following you, it's just that the awesome me knows it's not appropriate to let a young lady such as yourself walk home alone at this time of night." he said, holding out his arm to her.

Hungary rolled her eyes, reaching into her handbag, searching for something, "...I'm sure I have some pepper spray in here somewhere..."

"Aww come on, I'm trying to be a nice guy here!" Prussia said, pouting slightly. They reached a crossing where a puddle lay at their feet, the Prussian grinned, removing his jacket he lay it in the muddy puddle, holding out his hand to her, "Madame." Hungary sighed, reached down she picked up the sodden jacket, thrust it into Prussia's arms before jumping into the puddle herself, carrying on walking away from him. Prussia frowned, tucking his wet jacket into his arms he followed her, "Okay I get it, you don't like nice guys."

"No, I don't like guys who do stupid old clichés they picked up from movies to try and get laid." she muttered, hurrying faster down the road to get away from him.

"Okay, okay..." he walked faster to keep up, "...how about a date then?"

"You're not my type..." she muttered, turning into a quieter, secluded area of town, wandering down the road, keeping a distance from the Prussian.

"You don't know that." he insisted, closing the gap between them, yet didn't touch her as he was slightly wary of the supposed pepper spray that could be in her handbag.

"Prussia did you know that a woman can determine whether she likes a man just from their first introduction?"

"Really?"

"Yes...and yours was terrible." she said, suddenly turning into the driveway of a block of flats, "...I would say it was lovely to meet you Prussia but it really wasn't so goodbye."

"Wait!" Prussia raced up the drive, taking hold of her wrist, "Hungary please...I feel such a connection between us, can we please have one little date?"

Hungary rolled her eyes; pulling away from him she went to open the front door, "I told you you're not my type."

"You can't make that decision without spending some time with me, come on Hungary..." Prussia leant up against the door so she couldn't pull it open, pouting at her, "Please, let me show you how awesome I am..."

Hungary stared at him, slowly shaking her head, "You're an idiot..." she muttered, trying to tug the door open again, sighing in irritation as the Prussian refused to move, "Please, I would like to go to bed."

"One date."

"No."

"Come on..."

"No."

"Please?"

Hungary sighed, looking at him, eye twitching in irritation, "...fine."

"YES!" Prussia laughed, throwing his arms in the air in triumph, "Oh yes I am good!"

"But..."

Prussia stopped, "...but what?"

"I don't want to go on a date with you by myself...we can go on a date, so long as my room mate can come with us."

"Uhhh...won't that be kind of an awkward third wheel kinda thing?"

Hungary shook her head, "No, double date, you have to fine someone for him."

"Oh right." Prussia grinned, although was slightly worried about trying to find a woman for someone when he didn't actually know any..."Sure, that won't be a problem I uhh...I know plenty of women."

"He doesn't like women, he's gay."

Prussia stared at her, "You're kidding right?"

Hungary glared at him, "Excuse me but do you have a problem with gays?"

"What?" Prussia looked a bit bewildered for a second before desperately shaking his head, "No! Oh God no, no I just meant that this is great!" he laughed, grinning slightly, "This couldn't be more perfect!"

"Why's that?"

"My little bruders gay!"

Hungary stared at him, "...really?" '...damnit, I thought this would have thrown him off so we wouldn't have to go on that date...'

"Yeah!" Prussia said, still grinning, "Me and Germany will pick you two up tomorrow about seven okay?"

Hungary sighed, pulling open the door at last, "Okay fine."

"Oh wait." she glanced back at the Prussian, "What's this guy's name?"

"Italy."

"Awesome, see you tomorrow!" Prussia beamed, waving to her as she disappeared into the apartment building. He turned around and practically skipped down the driveway, immensely proud of himself, 'Aww man, not only did I get myself a date with a hot girl but I also got West a date with a...a...uhh...hmm...ahh...maybe I should have asked to meet this Italy guy before setting him up with West...ahh well, I'm sure it'll be okay, the awesome me never steers his little bruder wrong!' Prussia nodded in satisfaction, heading off for home; he couldn't wait to tell his brother the good news...

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters to follow, hope you're enjoying <strong>

**Reviews are love :)**

**Also must note that this story would probably work much better using their human names (as it's not about them as countries) but I just don't like using them :/ so yeah, their country names are what they are called in this  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?**

* * *

><p>"...no."<p>

"Aww West..."

"No bruder."

"West come on..."

"No."

"West please."

"No."

"Please West!"

"Bruder, I said no."

"But-"

"NO!" Germany snapped, flinging a rolled up magazine in his brother's direction, eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm not doing it bruder!"

"But whyyyy?" Prussia complained, following the German from the living room into the kitchen.

Germany sighed, "Prussia, not only did you set me up on a date with somebody I've never met, but you've set me up on a date with someone you yourself have never even met!"

"So what? I got you a gay guy! You should be grateful." Prussia said, jumping up onto the kitchen table.

Germany glared at him, going to boil the kettle, "Bruder just because this man is gay doesn't mean I want to be set up with him." he muttered, getting himself a mug, "...I'm not going on this date."

"Bruder please!" Prussia begged, scooting over to him on the table, "Hungary won't go out with me if I don't bring someone for her room mate!"

"Well that's your problem." Germany grumbled, spooning some coffee into his mug, "Find someone else."

"Where am I supposed to find an available gay man at this time?" Prussia said, glancing up at the clock, it had just gone six, "We're picking them up in an hour!"

"Nein, _you're_ picking them up in an hour...und you should have told me earlier so that I could reject you sooner."

"Hey it's not my fault you've been gone all day!" Prussia complained, jumping down from the table to properly face his little brother, "West please, I've never asked you for anything in the past-"

Germany let out a harsh laugh, "Wait what?"

Prussia rolled his eyes, holding up a hand, "Let me finish, West please...this Hungary chick, I think I really have a shot with her."

"Oh yes bruder, clearly she's head over heels for you if she only agreed to the date on condition her room mate joins you..." the German drawled.

Prussia glared at him, "That's not the point! If I just spend some time with her and make her see how awesome I am then we can start going on dates by ourselves."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I just am! Please West; I just need you for this one little date..."

Germany sighed, "Nein, I have too much on."

"Oh that's bull!" Prussia said, jumping back up onto the table, "Anyway how do you know you won't really like this Italy guy?"

"Bruder I don't know anything about him...he could be an absolute freak."

"Or he could be a really awesome, sexy guy who wants to chomp on your cock."

"Bruder!" Germany hissed, going slightly red, "Please stop saying things like that!"

Prussia smirked slightly, "You know it's true...come on West, even if he is a freak you don't have to see him ever again, all I'm asking is just one little date so me and Hungary can spend time together."

Germany sighed, "I don't know..."

"West come on what have you got to lose? Worst scenario is he's not your type, and then all you have to do is say hey I had a nice time but I think we should just be friends...and even then you never have to call him."

"Well...I...I don't...know..." Germany muttered awkwardly, not really being able to think of any excuse.

Prussia grinned, knowing he'd pretty much convinced him, "West you're not getting out of this! You've not got a real reason not to go."

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully, shaking his head, "...okay, fine then."

"Yes!" Prussia cheered, laughing slightly, "Awesome West!" he beamed, jumping down from the table, "Right we got one hour until we pick them up, better go and freshen up!"

Germany sighed, leaning back against the counter, "Where exactly were you planning we take them on this little date?"

"The carnivals in town West! Let's take them there, awesome rides, junk food, crooked carnival games...it'll be awesome!" Prussia said, grinning as he skipped off towards the bathroom, "First one in the shower! Gotta make myself look more awesome than I usually do...but you uhh, just try to do the best you can okay?" he gave his brother a wink before disappearing into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Germany rolled his eyes, reaching for the kettle as it'd finished boiling, "Gott zuliebe, what have I just agreed to?"

**~0~**

"Here we are..." Prussia said, pulling up outside Hungary's apartment building, slightly relieved he'd been able to recognise it as it wasn't pitch black as it had been when he'd, admittedly forcibly, walked her home.

Germany sighed, fiddling with his shirt sleeves in his seat beside his brother, trying to pretend he wasn't the least bit interested in this date, but if the truth be told he was actually incredibly nervous, "...alright." he muttered softly, continuously un-doing and re-doing the button on his cuffs.

Prussia watched him curiously as he went to climb out of his car, "You alright little bruder?"

Germany nodded, unbuckling his seat belt he slowly got out of the car, leaning up against it, his back to the block of flats, "...ja I'm fine, you go in und get them."

Prussia quirked an eyebrow, "What you're not even coming with me? God West you're not going to make a good impression on this guy."

Germany sighed, "I'll just wait here." he muttered, fiddling with his cuffs again.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "You're such a wuss West." he muttered, he ran a hand through his silver hair before bounding up to the front door of the block of flats, pressing down on the button for Hungary's flat on the intercom, "Hey sweetness! It's the awesome me, I'm here for our double date!"

He heard a sigh at the other end, "Okay fine...we'll be down in a minute." Hungary released the button, looking over apologetically at her best friend, "Italy if this Germany guy turns out to be just as annoying and idiotic as his brother I'm really really sorry."

Italy shrugged slightly, checking his hair in the mirror, "I don't think Prussia's too bad...he sounds like he really likes you."

"Yes, but he's only thinking with one part of his body." she muttered, rolling her eyes, "Right we better get down there then." Hungary held out her hand to Italy, who smiled and took it as they made their way out into the corridor and down five floors in the lift. Italy stood nervously beside her on the way down, his stomach doing summersaults and his hand shaking slightly in Hungary's. He wasn't exactly sure how to react when Hungary woke him that morning with the news that she'd got him a date, but he couldn't very well say no to it, after all he knew how badly she didn't want to spend any alone time with this Prussia guy, but even still, he was incredibly nervous about it.

"Hey Hungary!" Prussia grinned, waving to her as she and her friend wandered out of the flats hand in hand, "You look nice today!"

"Thanks." Hungary muttered glancing around in slight confusion, "Where's your brother? I told you we're not going anywhere unless you've brought someone for Italy."

"Hey hey keep your panties on...well, for now at least." Prussia said with a smirk, giving her a wink, Hungary shuddered slightly, "Don't worry, West is here." he glanced back at his car to where Germany was still hiding behind it, "Oi West! Stop being a little girl and come over here and meet them!"

Germany cringed slightly in embarrassment, slowly going red as he shuffled down the drive towards them, only glancing up from the ground when he stopped in front of Hungary, "Hallo, you must be Hungary, it's very nice to meet you." he said softly, holding out his hand.

Hungary smiled, taking his hand, "Nice to meet you too, I must say you've already made much better impression than your brother, it's clear to see who got the charms in your family." she said, causing the Prussian to pout beside her, Hungary smiled, standing to one side she gently manoeuvred the shy boy hiding behind her to stand in front of the German, "This is my friend Italy."

Germany closed his eyes momentarily before opening them, looking down at the boy in question, his heart lurching up into his throat at the sight of this incredibly good looking young man. He was a good few inches shorter than the German, with big amber eyes and a sweet little smile, he had one curl sticking out of the side of his head that looked like he couldn't get it to flatten down...but if anything it just made the Italian look absolutely adorable. The German swallowed heavily, holding out his hand, his mouth stretching into an idiotic grin as the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to come up with any coherent speech. It only got worse when the Italian took his hand and grinned cheerily up at him, Germany could feel himself going red as he stood silently, shaking the Italian's hand for what felt like an age, still unable to speak.

"You know West, people tend to say hello to one another when they first meet." Prussia said, smirking slightly, ignoring the glare that got shot his way by both Hungary and his brother as he held out his arm to her, "Your chariot awaits my lady." she rolled her eyes, dismissing the arm she wandered over to the car, followed closely by the Prussian.

Germany swallowed slightly, clearing his throat, still trying to find words. Italy giggled slightly, still shaking the German's hand, he wasn't sure whether the blond was trying to be funny or not but either way it was unbelievably adorable the way he was blushing. Eventually Germany managed to pull his hand away, his senses coming back to him, "Urm...hallo, you must be Italy."

Italy nodded, "Sì, and you must be urm...West?"

Germany shook his head, "Oh urm, nein I mean urm...that, that's what mein bruder calls me but uhhh...you can call me Germany, I mean you can call me West if...if you like but urm, you know most people uhh...call me Germany but you can call me whatever you like! You could call me Shirley if you, if you wanted..." the German cringed slightly, blushing heavily, "Oh Scheiße why did I just say that..."

Italy giggled slightly, "I'll just call you Germany."

"...o-okay." Germany muttered, still bright red, ducking his head sheepishly.

Italy smiled softly, "You know where I come from we don't greet with a hand shake."

"...you don't?"

"No, do you want me to show you how we greet each other in Italy?"

"Urm...ja sure, I guess."

Italy smiled, jumping up on his tip toes he leant towards the German, planting a soft kiss on each cheek, noting with glee how this only seemed to deepen the shade of red already staining them, "...now you do it to me."

Germany nodded slowly, bending down slightly he returned the pecks on the cheeks, heart beat quickening slightly as his face was pressed closely to the Italian's, "Well that urm...certainly is a more, intimate, way of greeting one another..." he said softly as he pulled away.

"Oi West! Hurry up we're ready to go!" Prussia called from the car, beeping the horn.

Germany sighed slightly, his brother really could be so careless and annoying at times, "Urm are you ready to go?"

Italy nodded, "Sì."

"Alright urm...we best get going then."

**~0~**

"Oooh it's so pretty..." Italy said in awe as he climbed out of the Prussian's car, gazing up at all the sparkling lights and vibrant colours. Germany stood nervously beside him, glancing around at all the rides and stalls in the carnival, it wasn't exactly the German's ideal date destination, but Italy seemed to like the look of it so he couldn't really complain.

Prussia grinned, bouncing up and down on the balls on his heels in excitement. He may have been the eldest out of all of them but he loved carnivals, "Okay guys where should we go first?"

Hungary sighed slightly, glancing up, "Well I suppose we could go-"

"Ghost train!" Prussia announced, grinning at them all, "Who wants to go on the ghost train?"

"Ghost trains are scary..." Italy said softly, fiddling his thumbs together, toe digging into the ground slightly.

Germany stared at him, heart giving a painful tug in his chest at the absolute cuteness of the Italian, he shook his head slightly, turning to his brother, "...bruder what are you doing?" he muttered softly to the Prussian, "Why the ghost train? You don't even like them."

"West isn't it obvious? Chicks are terrified of that kind of stuff! We take them on it and they'll be scared right into our arms!"

"Italy's not a chick."

"Okay fine, chicks and girly boys, come on lets go!"

"But bruder you're also scared of-" the German started but his brother had already taken off, dragging Hungary along behind him. Germany sighed, rolling his eyes before jogging after them with Italy.

"I don't know about this..." Italy said softly as he climbed into the two seat compartment with Germany, his best friend and Prussia sat in the one in front.

Germany smiled slightly, lowering the safety bar, "Well urm, we don't have to if you don't want to but urm...I'll be here to keep you safe." he could feel himself blushing slightly as he said this.

"Could that have been anymore corny West?" he heard his brother call from in front of them, Germany scowled slightly, lowering his eyes to the safety bar in his hands.

After a minute or so of being sat in the ride compartment, it slowly started to move, taking them through a set of wooden doors into complete darkness. Italy inhaled sharply, he'd always hated the dark, he scooted slightly closer to the German, pressing into his side, fingers tapping nervously on the metal bar as he knew something was going to jump out at them soon-

"BOO! MUHAHAHA!" a very unconvincing plastic ghost screamed at them, jumping out of the darkness from nowhere. Italy squealed in terror, jumping in his seat.

Germany also jumped, but from the surprise of Italy's sudden movement, "...are you okay?" he muttered softly.

"Sì..." Italy breathed out, loosening his grip on the bar as they turned a corner, the ride suddenly jolted, sending them spinning off through another set of double doors, ghouls and ghosts jumping out at every turn, making stupid, irritating noises that made the German cringe. Italy was like a little yapping dog, squealing and screaming at each unexpected noise. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder was heard and the Italian wound his arms tightly around the German's waist, burying his head into his chest.

Germany blushed heavily, his arms shaking slightly as he wrapped them protectively around the little shivering Italian, soothing him gently, "It's okay Italy...I'm here."

Italy nodded into the German's chest, fists bunched into his shirt as he was still terrified by each loud noise, "...sorry." he mumbled softly, face still concealed in the German's chest.

"It's fine." Germany said, stroking a hand through the Italian's soft hair, smiling at the way this seemed to calm him.

"Oh mein Gott!" Prussia yelled as a ghost was flung out at him, jumping into Hungary's arms.

Hungary rolled her eyes, pushing him away, "What is wrong with you? Stop being such a fraidy cat."

"Sorry, it's just that-AHH!" a howl of a werewolf had the Prussian's face buried in Hungary's chest, she was not impressed.

"Stop pretending to be scared just so you can shove your face in my breasts!" she snapped, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and yanking him back up.

"I'm not pretending!" Prussia insisted, covering his face with his hands for the rest of the ride, until they eventually came to a stop back outside at the beginning of the ride.

Hungary climbed out, rolling her eyes, "Well that was fun..." she drawled sarcastically, but immediately changed to a smile when the compartment with her best friend came out of the ride after their's, the Italian still in the arm of the German, "Awww..."

Italy slowly pulled away from the German, still shaking slightly at the knees as he climbed out of the compartment, followed by his date, "That was scary."

"See! Wasn't just me." Prussia said defensively to Hungary, scanning around for the next ride to go on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Germany asked with concern, gently placing a hand on the Italian's arm.

Hungary bit her lip at the sweetness, "So adorable!"

Germany looked away with embarrassment as Italy sidled over to his friend, "Hungary?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Urm...listen, I know you really don't want to be alone with Prussia but..." he glanced back at the German, biting his lip slightly, "I-I really like Germany...so urm, do you think maybe we could be alone for a while? I mean only if you're okay with it it's just..." he glanced back again at Germany who was still looking away awkwardly with embarrassment, "...he keeps getting really shy because you and his brother are here...so urm..."

Hungary beamed slightly, "Oh sweetie of course! You two are really adorable together, just the way he was holding you because you were scared, so cute!" she said, giggling slightly, clapping Italy's hands with her own, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle this idiot for an hour or two." she muttered, glancing at her date, "You two go enjoy yourselves."

Italy beamed, "Grazie Hungary! See you later; you try to have fun too!"

"Somehow I don't think I will." she muttered, sighing slightly, "Alright you, urm...lets go on the bumper cars." Hungary said, grabbing Prussia by the wrist.

"What by ourselves? Awesome!" Prussia grinned, taking her hand properly he lead them away from his brother, who was looking incredibly confused.

"Urm...should we follow them?" he asked, glancing at Italy.

Italy shook his head, sideling up to the German, "No I think they want to be alone for a while...but we can still have fun by ourselves." he suggested, shrugging slightly, twiddling his thumbs together.

Germany smiled, mouth twitching slightly as he was even more nervous now it was just the two of them, "Ja, sure...urm where do you want to go?" the Italian was silent and unresponsive, just gazing at the German with awe. Germany shifted around awkwardly, not sure what he'd done, "Urm...Italy?"

"Hm?" Italy broke out of his trance before he burst into slight giggles, "Oh sorry...I just, you..." he bit his lip, twirling his hair curl around on his finger sweetly, "Your accent is really sexy..."

Germany stared at him, slowly going red, "Oh urm...danke, I suppose...no ones ever said that to me before." he said, chuckling slightly awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Italy smiled, "Well it really is..." he said, glancing down at himself when he felt his stomach growl slightly, "...urm, could we go and get something to eat maybe?"

"Ja sure, anything you want." Germany said softly, keeping his eyes focused at the Italian's shoulder. So far that was mainly where his eye focus had been, as he knew that if he even attempted to look in Italy's eyes he'd start blushing like an idiot, and it was hard enough not to do that when the Italian was being absolutely adorable and saying things that made his stomach do flips and his heart tug in his chest.

His heart just about stopped beating when the German suddenly felt a soft hand slide into his own, clinging onto his fingers and squeezing gently. Germany tore his eyes away from Italy's shoulder to gaze into his beautiful, soft eyes, his face heating up until it was glazed completely red. Italy beamed cutely, gently tugging on the German's hand, "So...shall we go and find a food stall?...maybe."

Germany shook his head slightly, tearing himself away from those bewitching eyes, "Uhh ja, that would probably be best." he said, chuckling awkwardly again, he smiled, lacing his fingers with the Italian's as he was lead away.

**~0~**

"Mmm..." Italy smiled, finishing his hot dog he tossed the wrapper into a bin, "That was good!"

Germany smirked slightly, holding out his ice cream to the Italian, "Do you want some of this?"

"Are you sure?" Italy asked, reaching up to lick at the ice cream, wrinkling his nose slightly when he accidentally dipped the tip of it into the treat.

Germany chuckled slightly, "Come here..." he reached up, gently wiping the ice cream off the Italian's nose with his thumb.

Italy giggled slightly, "Grazie Germany." he smiled, swinging on the German's hand as he looked around, wondering what they should do next. In the last couple of hours they'd got some food, been on several rides, had a wonder round and gotten more food. Italy was thrilled with how well it seemed to be going, the German had been incredibly sweet, letting him drag him wherever he wanted no questions asked, yet he was pretty sure, or at least hoped, that the German was having fun too.

Germany smiled, letting the Italian finish his ice cream, still clinging onto Italy's hand. He'd finally managed to stop blushing at the contact and start enjoying himself, he was having fun of course, but it was incredibly difficult at first when he was so self conscious around the Italian. Although as the evening went on he was becoming much more comfortable with him, and he was loving every minute of it.

"Oooh..." Italy mumbled softly beside him, stopping when he'd spotted some big cuddly toys, hanging from a games stall.

Germany saw where he was looking, smirking slightly, "...you like those don't you?"

Italy giggled, blushing slightly, "They're so big and fluffy...it doesn't matter though, no one can ever win at those games."

Germany nodded slowly, even though he was already tugging the Italian towards one of them, the one that didn't look like it could be rigged, it looked like you had to knock down some bottles with a ball. The man running the stall placed three sponge balls in front of him, "How's your aim buddy?"

Germany dropped some money onto the counter, "Not too bad..." he muttered, picking up the balls.

"Are you sure Germany?" Italy asked, letting go of his hand, "You don't have to..."

"It's alright, I can't promise you anything but I'll do mein best." Germany said, smiling slightly, aiming the first ball at the stack of bottles, throwing it much too hard and missing the bottles completely, slamming the ball into the back wall. The German cringed slightly, throwing the second one softer but it fell just short of the bottles, dropping to the ground with a thud. Germany scowled slightly, glancing next to him at the Italian, blushing slightly as he was watching him. He grit his teeth, aiming the third and final ball, eyes squinting slightly in concentration he hurled the ball directly at the bottles, toppling them all to the ground.

"Yay! Germany you did it!" Italy cheered, clapping his hands together sweetly, jumping up and down.

Germany smiled, taking the cuddly toy from the man when he handed it to him, it was a big, fluffy cat with big googly eyes, "For you." he said softly, pushing it into Italy's arms, blushing slightly.

Italy beamed, cuddling the toy close, "Yay...grazie Germany." he smiled, gazing up at the German sweetly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against his cheek.

Germany blushed heavily, squeezing the Italian briefly around the middle before releasing him, "...you're welcome." he murmured softly when he pulled back, eyes locked with the Italian's as they stood close together, chests brushing up against one another slightly, the German could actually feel the Italian's quickening heart rate that mirrored his own as they stood staring at one another.

"Just kiss him already!" came a voice from nowhere. Germany blushed slightly, taking a step back as Prussia and Hungary wandered over to them, a gap between them as they walked and Hungary clutching a panda bear cuddly toy to her chest.

"Ciao you guys!" Italy said, grinning at them, "Ooh that's so cute! Did Prussia win that for you Hungary?"

Hungary shook her head, "No, I won it; this idiot couldn't throw a ball to save his life."

"I did try..." Prussia muttered defensively, pouting slightly, hunched over slightly in pain.

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "You okay bruder?"

"I may have rammed my bumper car into him a few times." Hungary said, shrugging slightly, "Anyway, I was thinking maybe it was time we headed home."

"Oh...really?" Italy said softly, glancing at the German.

Hungary smiled, "...or you two could always stay longer if you're having fun..." she giggled slightly at the reddening face of the German, "Although you'd have to walk home if we take the car."

"Why don't we just stay out longer until they want to go?" Prussia asked, taking her hand.

Hungary pulled her hand away from his, "Because this date is over and you have to take me home." she muttered, going to hug the Italian, muttering softly in his ear, "...you two keep having fun okay? I'll see you at home later for a date conference."

Italy giggled slightly, nodding, "Okay, see you later, it was nice to meet you Prussia!" he called, waving to them as they left. He waited until they were gone before turning back to the German, "I don't think Hungary likes your brother..."

"Nein, which is a shame really, Prussia does seem to like her a lot."

"Sì..." Italy smiled sadly at him, reaching for the German's hand again, "...what should we do now?"

"Urm...more rides?"

Italy smiled, "Okay."

**~0~**

Italy shivered slightly, leaning into the German's shoulder as they made their way back to his and Hungary's apartment building, holding his cat cuddly toy close to his chest. It was almost midnight yet the Italian could have happily stayed out much longer on their date if the German didn't have to go to work in the morning. Germany looked at him curiously when he felt the shivers, wrapping an arm around his middle, pulling him close to keep him warm. Italy smiled, snuggling close to him, "...grazie Germany."

"It's fine." Germany smiled, turning them into the Italian's drive and walking him up to the front door, "Well...here we are."

Italy nodded slightly, pulling away from the German's embrace he tucked the cat under his arm and took hold of his hand again, "Sì..." he said softly, smiling sweetly at the German, "...I hope you had fun tonight Germany, because I really did..."

Germany smiled softly, gently squeezing the Italian's hand, "Ja I did...you know I wasn't sure about this blind date when mein bruder told me about it but...I'm really glad I gave it a chance, I've had a great time."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, slipping his arms around the German's waist, cuddling him close, "Me too Germany...you're such a sweet guy, not like all the others."

Germany blushed slightly, gently rubbing his back, "Ja well I don't know about that...but I've certainly enjoyed your company Italy...und I hope this isn't the last we see of each other."

Italy nodded, "Me too." he said softly, pulling back from the hug he took the German's hands in his own, swinging them from side to side. Germany bit his lip, looking slightly nervous as he slowly leant down and pressed a hesitant kiss against the Italian's lips, heart leaping in his chest. Italy smiled against his lips; squeezing Germany's hands as he kissed him back, letting his eyes flutter shut. Germany gently pulled his hands out of the Italian's grasp, winding them around his slim waist to pull him closer, pressing their bodies together as they kissed on the doorstep.

Germany eventually pulled away, a dark red staining his cheeks as their lips broke apart, "...well urm...have a good night."

"You too Germany." Italy said, smiling softly, pecking the German's lips one last time as he went to pull open the door, "...call me sometime, 'kay?"

Germany nodded, "I will, I promise." he smiled, wandering back up the drive backwards, "Goodnight Italy."

"Night Germany." Italy called, waving sweetly, blowing the German a kiss before disappearing into the apartment building.

Germany stood at the front gate posts, waving long after the Italian had disappeared from view, a big stupid grin on his face, "Oh mein gott...I never thought I'd say this but...mein bruder is awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh fluffy sweetness~ embarrassed Germany is adorablee ^^<strong>

**Gott zuliebe - God sake**

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?**

* * *

><p>"Hey you, what time did you get in last night?" Hungary asked, grinning slightly as she wandered into Italy's bedroom that morning, carrying two mugs of coffee.<p>

Italy smiled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly sat up in bed, cat cuddly toy falling off his chest, "Urm...midnight I think." he said, picking the toy back up, placing it in his lap as he leant tiredly against the headboard of his bed.

Hungary giggled slightly, putting the mugs down carefully on his bedside table, "So did Germany walk you home last night?"

Italy nodded, biting his lip slightly, "Sì...and we kissed on the doorstep." he said dreamily, scooting over on the bed so Hungary could climb in.

Hungary squealed slightly, clapping her hands together, "Really? That is so cute! Aww bless...you two really seemed to have hit it off." she said, slipping into the bed along with Italy, handing him his coffee.

"Grazie, sì I had so much fun...I hope I see him again sometime." Italy said happily, taking a sip of coffee, cuddling up into his best friend's side.

Hungary smiled sweetly, sipping her own coffee, "I hope you do too, he seems like a great guy for you Italy."

"Ve..." Italy beamed, stroking a hand through the cat's soft fur on his lap, "He's really sweet...how was the rest of your date with Prussia?"

Hungary rolled her eyes, "He was charming..." she muttered sarcastically, "When we got to the door I said goodnight and he said he'd like to come in, when I asked why he said he wanted to see what my clothes look like on the floor of my bedroom..."

Italy giggled slightly, poking her in the side, "He likes you Hungary!"

Hungary shook her head, sipping her coffee again, "Honestly, straight men are such idiots...especially him."

Italy smiled slightly, nodding his agreement, closing his eyes momentarily so as to drift off into a daydream. He kept replaying yesterday over and over in his mind...just how wonderful and magical that date was and how he'd finally met a sweet, interesting guy who he could actually see a future with...well, maybe it was too early to be thinking along those lines, after all they'd only had one date...but even still, he'd had such an amazing time with him...the German was special. The Italian only opened his eyes when the phone beside his bed started ringing, he tilted his head to the side curiously, no one usually calls this early in the morning.

Hungary reached over to answer it, "Hello?" she sang cheerily down the receiver, listening to the person on the other end for a moment, a smile slowly fixing itself to her face, "Yes he's here, Italy..." she held the phone out to him, "It's for you, it's Germany."

Italy couldn't help the grin that suddenly stretched across his face as he held out his hand for the phone, pressing it to his ear, "Hello?"

"H-Hallo, Italy?" the German sounded from the other end, voice slightly apprehensive.

Italy beamed, "Hey Germany..."

Germany smiled, twisting the phone cord around in his hand, "Hallo...I was urm...just wondering how you slept last night..."

Italy bit his lip, smiling softly, "Yeah...I slept great thanks, how about you?" he said, pressing the phone closer to his ear to hear the German's quiet voice over Hungary's little squeals beside him at the adorableness.

"Uhh ja I slept well danke...urm...so uhh, do you have anything on today?"

"No not really...why's that?"

"Well I-I...was just wondering..." Germany muttered softly, threading his hand through the hair at the back of his neck, "...if you're, you know...not doing anything today...we could you know, go urm...go somewhere together...if you're not busy that is..."

Italy grinned, grabbing a tight hold of Hungary's hand, attempting to stop his own squeals that were threatening to bubble to the surface, "Sì, sì I'd love to...where did you want to go?"

Germany released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, suddenly flooded with relief, "Urm...well we could always go to the park if you...if you wanted."

Italy smiled sweetly, twisting the phone cord around on his finger as he cuddled up to Hungary, who was trying to hear what Germany was saying on the other end, "Sì...okay, what time?"

"How about I come over in a few hours?" Germany suggested, voice slightly contorted as he was trying to stop the annoying thing continuously jabbing him in the side, muttering quietly to him, "Is that okay?"

"Sì I'll be ready...urm, are you okay? You sound distracted..."

Germany sighed irritably, "Sorry it's mein bruder..." he held the receiver against his chest, "Bruder would you stop that I'm trying to talk to Italy!" he hissed.

"You talked to him plenty yesterday! Tell him to put Hungary on the line!" he persisted, trying to grab the phone out of the German's hand.

Germany rolled his eyes, lifting the phone back to his ear, "Sorry Italy, but would you mind putting Hungary on for a moment? Mein bruder would like to speak to her."

"Oh sure." Italy held out the phone to his friend, "Prussia wants to speak to you."

Hungary stared at him in panic, "Tell him I'm not here!" she said in a hushed voice, holding up her hands as he attempted to hand the phone to her.

"I heard that!" a tiny voice sounded from the device, Hungary cringed, taking the receiver she pressed it to her ear, sighing deeply.

"Hello Prussia..."

"Hey babe!" Prussia said gleefully, jumping up onto the kitchen table, "Just called to tell you I had a lot of fun last night!"

"Uhh yes...I'm glad you did."

"So yeah listen babe, I was thinking tonight maybe you could over to my place."

Hungary rolled her eyes, "...and why might I do that?"

"Thought maybe we could, I don't know...watch some films...chat...have some fun, you know what I'm saying babe."

Hungary took the phone away from her ear, staring at the receiver in disgust, "Yes, not going to happen...you know Prussia, I only agreed to that date in the first place because when I looked at you, all I could see was a pathetic little child who was having a temper tantrum because he wasn't getting what he wanted...but now I see that you're actually a spoilt little child who always gets what he wants and always wants more." she growled, pressing the phone back to her ear, "Well I'm telling you right now, that you're not getting that."

Prussia was silent for a few moments, "But...wouldn't that make you a paedophile?"

"Shut up!" Hungary growled, slamming the phone down and hanging up, "God that boy is infuriating!"

"Hungary!" Italy complained, pouting slightly, "...I wanted to talk to Germany some more..."

Hungary looked shocked at herself, realising what she'd done, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie...oh well maybe he'll call back."

"So..." Germany asked, prodding his brother in the side as he was just sat holding the phone, listening to the dial tone, "What'd she say?"

"She...she said she was busy." Prussia muttered, pushing the receiver into the German's hands as he jumped down off the table and stepped past.

Germany watched him go with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm awesome." Prussia said softly, disappearing into his room, "I'm always awesome..." Germany stared at the door for a moment, sighing deeply as he heard his brother collapse onto his bed...he'd never forgive himself for this, but he had to do it. He re-dialled Italy's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Italy."

"Hi Germany! Sorry about before, Hungary hung up by mistake."

"Ja listen, urm...could you put Hungary on for a moment please? I wish to speak to her."

"Ve?" Italy was slightly confused but handed the phone over none the less, "It's Germany, for you."

Hungary looked equally as confused as she took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hallo Hungary, it's Germany."

"Hey Germany, how are you today? Can I just say that I think it's adorable that you called Italy this morning to ask how he slept, so cute!"

Germany blushed slightly, "Danke, look I know you won't want me to bring this up but...could you perhaps, possibly see your way to...giving Prussia another chance?"

Hungary narrowed her eyes slightly, but didn't want to get pissed off at the German, "Germany look, you're a great guy and you and Italy really work together...but me and your brother never will, I'm sorry."

"Ja I know, you clearly don't feel that way about him but..." he glanced sadly towards his brother's bedroom door, "He really likes you, are you sure you don't want to give him another chance?"

Hungary bit her lip, contemplating for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I really don't think I do."

Germany sighed, about to say goodbye when a thought suddenly occurred to him, he smirked knowingly, "You know Hungary...Italy und I are going on a date to the park this afternoon, perhaps if you und Prussia were to join us, making it a double date, then you'd be present whilst Italy und I are urm...getting intimate." he blushed slightly as he said this last bit.

Hungary's eyes widened, her grip on the phone tightening, she was cornered now, "One moment please." she pressed the phone against her chest before turning to her friend, "Italy, if I come along on your date with Prussia will you promise to kiss Germany as much as possible and be super adorable all day?"

"Urmm..." Italy murmured softly, holding the cat close to his chest, "Sì! He's a really good kisser..."

Germany blushed even deeper as he heard Italy say this in the background, "So is it a deal?" he asked when Hungary pressed the phone back to her ear.

Hungary sighed, biting her lip slightly as she dithered with her answer, surely she could put up with that moron for one more day if it meant she could see her friend and his new boyfriend being adorable together right? "Oh...okay fine, tell him I said yes."

Germany smiled, "Danke, I will...we'll pick you up at twelve ja?"

"Alright, we'll see you then, bye Germany."

"Goodbye Hungary."

"Bye Germany!" Italy's voice sounded from somewhere at the other end of the phone before it cut out.

Germany smirked slightly; placing it down he wandered into his brother's room, watching him from the doorway as he was buried under the covers, "Bruder get out of bed."

"Why?" came the muffled response.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Because I just got you a date with Hungary."

Prussia sat up suddenly, staring at the German, "You serious?"

Germany nodded, "Ja, you're coming with me und Italy to the park."

"Bruder...I love you!" Prussia beamed, bounding out of bed into his brother's arms.

Germany rolled his eyes, prizing the Prussian off him, "Ja ja, just promise me you'll at least try to be charming, bruder."

"Who do you think you're talking to West? I'm the most charming, awesome guy there is! Hungary will be blown away..."

"Ja...whatever."

**~0~**

"Ve..." Italy hummed softly, leaning into the German's warm, welcoming chest, sighing in content when he felt those strong, slightly shaking arms, wrap around his back, holding him close. Beside him on the blanket Hungary was squealing slightly at the adorableness, causing a blush to rise to the German's cheeks, which only fuelled her squeals. Prussia rolled his eyes, taking a sip of beer as he gazed out at the shimmering lake they were sat by. Germany ducked his head slightly as Hungary was still watching them, catching Italy's eyes he hesitated slightly before pressing a shy, sweet kiss to his lips, cuddling him close.

Hungary could no longer contain herself; she was close to getting up and jumping up and down, "Oh my God! You two are SO cute I can't stand it!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "If it's so cute and adorable why don't we have a go?"

Hungary rolled her eyes yet didn't bother to push him away, "Because it's nowhere near as cute when a straight couple do it." she said, looking slightly confused at herself when she realised what she'd just said, "Not that...we're a couple or anything..." she muttered, taking his arm off her shoulders.

Prussia frowned, drinking some more beer, "Gay guys are nowhere near as adorable as you think they are."

"Germany..." Italy said softly, gently prodding the German's chest until he glanced down at him, "You have the prettiest eyes ever..."

Germany blushed, grinning slightly, "Nein, they're just blue...yours sparkle in the sunlight..." he murmured softly, kissing him again, pulling him close.

"SQUEEEE!" Hungary shrieked, clapping her hands together ecstatically as Prussia winced beside her, covering his ears.

"Mein gott Hungary!" he cringed, shaking his head, "What is wrong with you?"

"So cute!" she squealed, scooting over to them she cuddled Italy and Germany close, "You two are so sweet together!"

Italy beamed, hugging her back whilst Germany glanced around awkwardly, momentarily catching his brother's gaze who was glaring at him, the German mouthed '...sorry bruder.' as the Italian fell back into his arms, curling up on his lap.

"Germany?"

"Ja?"

"I have something for you..."

Germany looked at him curiously, "...you do?"

"Sì..." Italy murmured softly, sitting up on his knees he threw himself into the German's chest, toppling them over as he kissed him deeply, gripping tightly to the front of his shirt. Germany was startled at first before returning the kiss, letting his eyes close as his tongue found Italy's, clutching at his back, having to fight back a slight moan as they weren't alone. Hungary was pretty much frothing at the mouth as she watched, letting out the occasional squeal.

Prussia rolled his eyes, getting slightly irritated; he'd known Hungary longer than Germany had known Italy! Why wasn't he doing that with her? Well...he'd have to fix that. He leant over to the hysterical, squealing girl, cupping her cheek in his hand he forcibly pressed their lips together, his other hand wrapped around her slim waist. Hungary gasped in shock, completely stunned as the Prussian kissed her. She allowed him to do so for a few moments before glaring at him, harshly pushing him away, "What on earth of you doing?"

Prussia grinned slightly, nodding towards the German and Italy who were still making out on the blanket, "Monkey see monkey do."

Hungary rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth in disgust, "Just...no."

Prussia smirked slightly, going to kiss her again when the Hungarian ducked out of the way, slapping him across the face, Prussia winced, blinking in surprise, "...ow."

"Aww Hungary that was mean!" Italy said, slowly sitting up, looking sadly at the Prussian.

Hungary looked at him, giggling slightly, "Aww sweetie your hair is all messy, Germany what were you doing him?"

Germany blushed, also sitting up, "Uhh ja sorry about that you two."

"It's fine West, I mean I only came on this date to watch you two make out after all..." Prussia drawled, finishing the rest of his beer.

"Well I certainly did, please continue." Hungary said, smiling sweetly at them.

Italy giggled slightly, checking his watch, "Oh Hungary...don't you have work now?"

"Hm?" she glanced over at the Italian's watch, "Oh yeah I start in a bit...hang on don't you have your cooking class now as well?"

"Oh sì! I almost forgot!"

"You take a cooking class?" Germany asked curiously as he let the Italian climb off his lap.

Italy shook his head, gathering together all the empty food packets and drinks into the basket, "No I teach a cooking class...you should come along sometime." he said, smiling sweetly at the German.

Germany smiled, taking the basket from him when it was all packed away, "I could come now if you'll have me."

Italy shook his head, "I've got a full class today, we don't have enough room." he said sadly, getting to his feet, "Some over time though..."

"Ja sure, I'd love to..." Germany said softly, holding out his hand, "Well urm...see you, I suppose...today was fun."

"Sì..." Italy beamed, tugging on the German's hand so he came closer towards him, "It was...I'll see you soon."

"Really soon." Germany murmured softly, leaning down to kiss him, gently cupping the back of his neck as their lips collided together sweetly, doing his best to ignore the squeals from Hungary and the sighs from his brother. When they pulled away Hungary was taking Italy's other hand, "Right, see you...have fun at your class."

"Grazie Germany, see you soon." Italy said, waving to the German as he was gently tugged away.

Germany waved back, grinning softly until the Italian disappeared from sight, he sighed softly, leaning into his brother, "Bruder...I can't thank you enough for finding him for me."

Prussia smirked slightly, pushing him away he went to role up the picnic blanket, "No sweat West, I'd do anything to get you a little cock action." he said, laughing at the blush that covered his brother's face, "You wanna head back?"

"Ja...although I might hit the gym later." Germany muttered softly, following his brother in the opposite direction to Italy as they headed for home.

Prussia hummed quietly to himself, the blanket tucked under one arm, "I tell you West, you and Italy are almost as close as me and Hungary."

Germany faltered slightly, "Wait, what?"

"You two do go well together don't get me wrong, but you got nothing on me and Hungary! We're like, made for each other."

Germany slowly raised one eyebrow, "...you were on the same date I was just then, weren't you Prussia?"

"Hell yes! You saw the way she was looking at me, she can't keep her eyes off the awesome me...I think she might be falling for me West."

Germany resisted the urge to laugh, "Ja...sure, I could tell by the way she slapped you when you went to kiss her."

"What you don't believe me?" Prussia asked, narrowing his eyes, "You think you and Italy go together better than me and Hungary?"

Germany smirked slightly, he usually didn't play his brother's silly little competitive games, but he was in a good mood, "Ja, I do...me und Italy are adorable together, Hungary said so."

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Yeah well being all cutesy and adorable won't get you laid West."

"Neither does being a snarky bastard that annoys the hell out of Hungary." Germany muttered, swapping the basket into his other hand.

Prussia shook his head, "Whatever West, I'll be sleeping with Hungary long before you and Italy even get close to the bedroom."

Germany rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that bruder."

"Oh what you think you've got a better shot?"

"Bruder, I'm not saying I'll sleep with Italy any time soon...but I do know it'll happen before you und Hungary." he smirked, "If that ever happens."

Prussia glared at him, "You sound pretty cocky for a guy who hasn't dated in over a year!"

"So? You've gone about two years."

"You really think you'll get to the bedroom before me?"

"I don't think bruder, I know."

"In that case, why don't we make it interesting..."

Germany looked over at him curiously as they continued to walk, "...what are you saying?"

Prussia smirked, "Twenty euros says I can bed Hungary before you bed Italy."

Germany stared at him, "Bruder I'm not turning this silly argument into a bet!"

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

Germany rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Bruder, I know for a fact I'll win, but that doesn't mean I'm doing it."

"If you're so sure then why can't you do it?"

Germany sighed, "Bruder do you have no sense of decency? We can't turn Italy und Hungary into a bet! It's not right."

Prussia looked at him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? It's just a little fun! It doesn't mean anything." they came to a stop outside their front gate, where the Prussian held it closed to prevent them from going up to the front door, "Come on west it'll be fun! A little love challenge."

Germany looked at him, one eyebrow raised, "I don't want to mess around with Italy, I think I have a real shot with him."

"For the last time it's not messing around! It's just a little bet..." Prussia said, holding out his hand, "Come on West, twenty euros says I can bed Hungary before you can bed Italy."

"You'll never win."

Prussia shrugged, "Then prove me wrong."

Germany stared down at that hand, sighing deeply, "Alright, alright fine." he took hold of his brother's hand, giving it a firm shake, "Deal."

**~0~**

"Germany is just the sweetest, most amazing, sexiest guy ever!" Italy said, giggling slightly, moving onto Hungary's other foot as he delicately painted her toenails for her.

Hungary smiled, sipping her glass of wine, "Oh I know! He really is, that accent..." she shook her head, growling slightly, "My God..."

Italy grinned, stopping to take a sip of his own wine, "I know right? It's so sexy..."

Hungary nodded her agreement, shuffling through the DVDs on the sofa beside her, "What do you want to watch first on our girly night in?"

Italy shrugged, "I don't mind, but if I get drunk please don't let me call Germany...that would be so embarrassing!"

Hungary giggled slightly, picking up a DVD case, "Aww I'm sure he wouldn't mind...bless, he really really likes you!"

"Ve..." Italy smiled dreamily, finishing the last of her toenails, blowing softly on them to dry, "I hope so...I've never felt this way about a man I hardly even know..."

Hungary smiled sweetly, holding out her arms, "I think that's called love at first sight." she said, cuddling Italy close as she jumped up onto the sofa with her, "It's beautiful to see..."

Italy beamed, cuddling her close, "I think you're right...I already miss him, and I can't wait to see him again..."

"Aww...well I promise I'll leave you two alone next time."

"You and Prussia will go somewhere by yourselves?"

Hungary rolled his eyes, "Yeah...sure, Italy I honestly don't think I have any sort of feelings for that idiot...except irritation and embarrassment."

"Aww he's not so bad..." Italy said, scooting over onto the sofa beside her, "He's really funny."

"Perhaps, but he's a complete idiot."

Italy bit his lip, thinking for a second before nodding, "Sì, but maybe that's just compared to Germany."

Hungary nodded, "Yes, he is very clever...he obviously got the brains of the family."

Italy tilted his head to side curiously, "...and Prussia got the looks?

"No...Germany got those as well."

* * *

><p><strong>...aaanndd the reason for the title of this story becomes clear XD<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?**

**Warning: Contains smexy times**

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Italy called, trying not to panic as he gave himself one last quick look over in the mirror before answering the door to his apartment, smiling broadly at the German on his doorstep, "Hey Germany!"<p>

Germany smiled, clutching a large bag of popcorn under his arm as he leant down to kiss the Italian's forehead, "Hallo Italy, how are you?"

"I'm good! How are you Germany? It's been so long!" Italy said, pouting slightly, enveloping the German in his arms for a hug.

Germany smirked slightly, cuddling him close as they stood together in the threshold, "It's only been two days Italy..."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, looking away shyly, "It's feels like longer." he said, jumping up on his tip toes for a kiss. Germany smiled, circling his arms around the Italian's waist as they kissed, pulling him closer against his chest. Having been dating the Italian for almost three weeks now, he could finally stop feeling shy and embarrassed about being intimate with him, well at least when they were alone that is...Hungary's constant squeals of adorableness still made him blush uncontrollably.

"Well you know if you ever miss me you can just call anytime day or night." Germany said softly when they pulled away, gently tapping the tip of his nose.

"Ve." Italy beamed, taking his boyfriend's hand he tugged him inside, kicking the door shut behind him, "I'll remember that...oh wow we won't be able to eat all that popcorn!" he said, laughing slightly at the vast packet in the German's arms.

Germany smirked, tossing it onto the sofa, "We could try, Hungary not here tonight?"

Italy shook his head, "Nope she's sleeping at a friend's tonight...she promised she would so we could have the place to ourselves tonight."

Germany nodded, smiling with relief, "I see...so what film are we watching tonight?"

Italy bounded over to television, momentarily scanning through his extensive collection of DVDs before settling on one with a satisfied smile, "This one!" he held up the film in Germany's face for him to see.

Germany took the box, squinting slightly as it was difficult to read it without his glasses, but from the slightly blurry image of a couple embracing on the front, and the writing all in red he could take a pretty good guess that it was a romantic film. The German smirked slightly, "This is going to be a mushy love one isn't it?"

Italy grinned, giggling slightly as he took it from him, "Sí, I love this one...it's so beautiful..." he hummed quietly, bending over to the DVD player to insert the disk.

Germany gingerly sat down on the Italian's soft, leather sofa, eyes briefly wandering to Italy's bottom which was sticking out in his direction, as he was still bent over, before he looked away, blushing heavily, cursing himself for being so perverted. He hadn't forgotten that stupid bet he'd made with his brother's a few weeks back, how could he possibly forget when the Prussian kept asking him if they'd done 'it' yet every time Germany came home from one of their dates. The German never really bothered to do the same with him and Hungary, not that they were really dating...his brother just kind of, forced his company on her, much to her annoyance. He wasn't sure when he and the Italian would end up sleeping together, but he knew he had a much better chance- hell, it wasn't even a chance, it was just fact- than Prussia getting laid anytime soon.

Not that he cared if he won the bet or anything, the only reason he wanted to sleep with Italy was well...he was falling for him, plain and simple.

"Done!" Italy proclaimed, standing back up he grabbed the television remote from the side and dived onto the sofa besides Germany, cuddling close to his side as he skipped past the legal warnings and adverts on the DVD before the main menu came up, "Ready?"

"Ja sure." Germany smiled; grabbing the discarded bag of popcorn he ripped it open, resting it in the slight gap between them on the sofa. Italy beamed, munching on a few pieces he snuggled closer into the German's side as he selected play and started the film.

**~0~**

"No..." Italy murmured softly, tears starting to well in his eyes as the main female character of the film discovered that her fiancé had been in a fatal car accident. He sniffed slightly, burrowing his head in the German's arm.

Germany quirked an eyebrow, totally unaffected by the film as he wound his arm around his boyfriend's waist, hitching him up into his lap, "You okay?"

Italy nodded slowly, curling up in the German's strong arms, "Sí...this bit makes me really sad though..."

"Ja...I see what you mean." Germany said, even though he didn't, yet still cuddled him close for comfort.

"Germany..." Italy looked up, eyes wide with questioning as tears threatened to fall, "W-What would you do if that happened to me?"

Germany looked at him, at a slight loss for words, "U-Urm...you mean if you...if you died?" Italy nodded, biting his lip slightly, "Oh well...urm..." the German struggled for words, arms subconsciously tightening around the younger man's waist, "I-I don't know...I've never really considered it..." he said softly, gently trailing his fingers across the Italian's cheek, "Please don't ask me things like that Italy...it just doesn't bear thinking about..."

"...sorry." Italy mumbled softly, burying his head into the crook of Germany's neck, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the buttons on the German's shirt. Germany shivered slightly as he felt the Italian's warm face burrow close to the sensitive part of his neck, hot breath tickling his skin.

Both men stayed locked in this embrace for the rest of the film before the ending credits rolled and the Italian finally released him, "...you okay?" Germany asked softly, Italy having been pretty much attached to him for the whole film.

Italy nodded, smiling slightly, "Sí...it's such a beautiful film, did you like it?"

Germany nodded, he wasn't really sure about all the unnecessary crying ad emotions from the characters throughout the entire thing but it wasn't half bad, "Ja it was sweet..." Germany glanced up at the clock to the left of the television, "Well...it's getting late." he said softly, a sure sign that it was time to leave, not that he particularly wanted to of course, but he couldn't over stay his welcome.

"Sí..." Italy murmured softly, one hand coming up to play with the German's shirt buttons again; letting two of them fall open.

Germany shivered slightly as he felt the Italian's fingers brush up against the bare skin of his chest, "I...I guess I better get going then..." he said softly, yet made no move to get up off the sofa.

"Hmmm..." Italy mused, shifting ever so slightly closer to him on the sofa, still gently prodding and caressing the German's exposed skin.

Germany bit his bottom lip, heart rate slowly increasing in speed, "Urm...it's a shame really, I...I don't really want this night to end..."

Italy paused what he was doing, big amber eyes drifting from the German's chest to his own blue wide orbs, "Well...it doesn't have to..." he murmured softly, craning his neck he let his lips come in contact with the German's, delicately dragging across them as his hand went back to work, tugging and pulling at the German's white shirt until more of the buttons came undone.

Germany shivered, winding his arms around the Italian's slim hips he pulled him close against his chest, letting his eyes drift shut as their lips melded together perfectly. Italy hummed softly against the German's lips, ridding his shirt of the final done up buttons before slipping his arms up around his boyfriend's neck, their bodies pressed firmly together as their tongues finally met. Germany had to fight back a groan as he felt the Italian's, admittedly annoyingly, clothed body press against his now exposed chest as his shirt fell open. His hands moved from Italy's waist up the front of his shirt and the Italian let out a gasp of surprise as the fabric was suddenly ripped open, scattering buttons to the floor.

Germany pulled away from the kiss, letting his hands slowly open up the shirt to get a look at the Italian's chest, completely hairless, unbelievably soft and so beautifully pale...Germany licked his lips slightly, shaking hands loosening on the remains of his shirt.

"...Germany..." Italy's soft voice broke him out of his trance and his eyes shot up to look at the boy's sweet face, cheeks flushed red as the German examined him, softly biting the corner of his thumb.

"...you okay?" Germany asked, having to clear his throat as his voice came out horse.

"Sí...you urm...want me to show you my room?" he asked, loosening his arms from around his boyfriend's neck.

Germany swallowed heavily, nodding slowly, "...are you sure Italy?"

Italy smiled slightly, getting up from the sofa he held out his hand, "Sí...I think we've both waited long enough..."

Germany could feel himself slowly reddening as he was tugged up off the sofa and taken into the Italian's bedroom, a small yet welcoming room with soft wooden furniture and colourful walls. The walls however were soon darkened as Italy went to dim the bedroom lights, leaving only a soft, almost aluminous glow of his queen sized bed. The German could only watch with surprise as his usually shy little Italian, turned his back to him, undid his belt and rid himself of his trousers. They fell to the floor with a soft clunk, closely followed by his boxers which joined the pool of fabric at his feet. Carefully he stepped out of them, leaving his shirt still draped half on, half off his shoulders as he positioned himself on the bed. Italy sat back on his knees, hunched in on himself slightly from the embarrassment of his exposure, he had started biting on his thumb again, cheeks going bright red as his boyfriend stared at him...how the Italian managed to look so utterly adorable with his manhood stuck out in plain sight, Germany really didn't know.

Germany shuddered slightly with desire, having to fight the strong urge not to just jump onto the boy and pound him into the mattress for all it was worth...no, he had to make their first time count. His legs had turned to jelly as he slowly made his way over to the bed, letting his shirt fall to the carpet forgotten, climbing onto the bed on his knees he took this beautiful boy into his arms, pulling him flush against him, skin on skin, letting his lips find the Italian's neck.

Italy gasped softly, shivering at the feeling of those soft lips moving along his skin, showering him with kisses and licks. Germany's hands found the Italian's shirt and he clung to it, burrowing his head into his boyfriend's neck he nibbled along the sensitive skin of his jaw line, letting his tongue lightly trace along the shell of his ear. Italy bit his lip, holding back a groan before he found the German's shoulders and forcibly pushed him away, "W-Wait!"

Germany stopped, heart lurching up into his throat with panic, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Italy smiled softly as the German's genuine concern, "No, it's not that...I just need to check something." the Italian climbed off the bed and started moving around the room, moving around the books in his book shelf, searching through everything on top of his desk and dresser.

Germany watched him curiously, starting to fiddle with his belt, "What are you looking for?"

"A video camera."

Germany stared at him; face flushing bright red, "What? You want to...? Urm...that's...uh..." he stammered nervously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, letting go of his belt.

Italy seemed confused at the German's response before realising, "Oh!" he giggled, going slightly red himself, "Not because I want to use it...I'm just making sure Hungary hasn't set one up anywhere..." he said before going back to his desk, scrambling around his belongings until he settled on the device, hidden under a discarded sock, "Ah ha!" he held it up in triumph before he shut it off, shoving it into one of his draws, "Sorry about that..."

Germany blinked slowly, looking confused and slightly disturbed, "Uhh...it's okay." he muttered, ridding himself of his trousers.

Italy smiled, diving back onto the bed into the German's arms, "She always tries to do that when I get with someone...now where were we?"

"Here..." Germany murmured softly, attacking the Italian's neck again, teeth grazing along his sensitive skin. Italy let out a surprised moan at the sudden invasion, hands curling into the hair at the back of the German's neck. Germany pulled away from his neck, lips skating lower towards the Italian's perk nipples, taking one into his mouth. Italy gasped, arching his back to that warm, moist mouth; Germany smirked slightly at the reaction he was getting, flicking his tongue around the sensitive nub, sending trails of saliva down the Italian's chest to his stomach.

Italy mumbled softly, gently petting the German's hair as his wet tongue sent shivers down his spine. Germany hummed softly, letting his hand rest in the Italian's lap, softly caressing his bare thigh before slowly sliding his hand to where the Italian needed him, fingers trailing teasingly along the base of his penis. Italy gasped, fingers curling into the German's hair as his hips involuntarily jerked upwards slightly.

Germany slipped an arm around his boyfriend's back, holding him close on the bed as his other hand took a firm hold of the Italian, fingers wrapping around his shaft. Italy bit his lip, letting out a quiet squeak, fingernails grazing the German's scalp. Germany winced slightly yet the sharp pain only seemed to excite him as he tightened his grip, working his hand up and down Italy's shaft as he continued to tongue his nipple, softly biting and tugging at the bud with his teeth.

Italy groaned softly, fingers gripping the German's head as he let himself collapse down onto the bed, body thrown out against the sheets. Germany pulled his mouth away from the Italian at last so he could gaze at his sweet face as he continued to pleasure him, noting with delight how Italy's face twitched whenever his fingers lightly grazed the head of his penis, "...G-Germany..." the Italian breathed, hips bucking up into the German's hand. Germany smiled softly, peppering the Italian's chest with light kisses as he gently rubbed he tip, fingers getting coated with the Italian's precum. Beneath him Italy's breathing was becoming increasingly rapid and ragged and the German knew what it meant, sliding down the bed he took a firm grasp of the Italian's thigh to hold him still as his other hand worked along the shaft, gathering speed and driving him towards his sweet release. Italy bit his lip, his arms fell to the bed as he clawed at the sheets, back arching, eyes screwed shut, "A-Ahh...ooh...Germany..." he moaned, breath coming out his short sharp gasps, "Ah...ahh...a-ah!" the Italian came with a loud cry, coating the German's hand with his seed.

Germany pulled his hand away, sliding back up the bed to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, swallowing his gasps, "...you okay?" he murmured softly, holding him close until the Italian's trembles began to cease.

Italy nodded slowly, nuzzling his head into the German's neck, "S-Sí..." he whispered, slowly opening his eyes to gaze up at his boyfriend's face, clinging to him like a koala, "Germany..."

Germany kissed him gently, fingers stroking through sweat dampened hair, "Ja?"

"I..I just want you to know that I don't ever do this..." Italy said softly, trailing his fingers up the German's muscular arms, "I don't ever do things like this with men I've not been dating very long but..." he let his eyes drift up to his boyfriend's face, heart giving slight, warming tugs in his chest, "I just...I feel like I can with you...you're so special to me Germany..."

Germany gazed down at him, a smile slowly forming on his face, "Italy..." he pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips, their chests resting together he could feel the Italian's heart beat drumming alongside his own, both to the same steady rhythm, "I know exactly what you mean...I feel it to." he murmured softly, letting his lips brush softly against the Italian's cheek, "Do you urm...want to carry on?" he asked quietly, letting his hand, still coated with the Italian's juices, drift down to Italy's entrance.

Italy shivered, arching his back against as he felt the German's fingers stroke against the most sensitive part of his body, "S-Sí...but urm I-I it's...it's been a while so urm...please be gentle with me."

Germany nodded, kissing his boyfriend softly as one of his fingers slipped past the tight ring of muscle into the Italian, his come acting as lubricant as he carefully moved his finger in and out of him, stretching him out as gentle as possible. Italy bit his lip, wincing slightly as another digit entered him, trying to relax his muscles as he kept wanting to tense up against those probing fingers. Germany bit down on Italy's bottom lip, suckling it gently as his fingers moved around inside the Italian before he slowly pulled them out, "Ready?"

Italy nodded, settling back amongst the pillows to make himself more comfortable, softly cupping the German's face in his hands, "Sí...make me yours Germany..."

Germany blushed slightly at his words, quickly slipping off his boxers he sat up on his knees and took hold of the Italian's hips, with Italy's legs spread on either side of him he drew his boyfriend onto his cock in one swift motion, shuddering with please, "O-Oh gott..."

"Nghn..." Italy groaned, wincing slightly at the initial pain, hands clawing at the sheets beneath him. Germany bit his lip, burrowing his head into Italy's neck as he pulled back until only the tip was inside the Italian before thrusting back in, groaning deeply as Italy's hot, tight hole sucked and pulled on his cock. Italy moaned softly, arching his back to meet the German's thrusts as he started pounding into him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Germany shifted position, lifting Italy's thigh up over his shoulder, groaning as he sank deeper, trying to find that one spot inside the Italian. Italy panted heavily, eyes half lidded as the German sank into him, when he suddenly brushed up against something inside him that just-

"AH! Germany!" Italy yelled out, short nails digging into the German's back as pleasure wracked throughout his body. Germany smirked slightly, knowing he'd found the Italian's prostate, he continued to thrust up against that one spot, leaning down to plant wet kisses against Italy's open mouth, "...ah, ah, ah, ah...ohhhh..." Italy moaned, toes curling, hands bunching into the German's hair as he came again, coating his boyfriend's chest.

Germany gasped, fingers clawing at the sheets as he felt the Italian's walls tighten around him, crying out Italy's name as he came, pounding into him a few times as he rode out his orgasm, coming inside his boyfriend. The German collapsed onto Italy's chest, both men panting heavily as they lay on top of the sheets in a mess of sweaty limbs and sticky mess. After a minute or so of trying to catch their breath, Germany slowly sat up on his elbows, gazing down at the Italian's flushed face, letting their lips brush together lightly, "Italy...that was wunderbar."

Italy nodded slowly, completely exhausted, "Sí..." he breathed softly, eyes momentarily drifting closed before he forced them open, "...sorry, I always get really sleepy after sex..."

Germany smirked slightly, shifting onto his back he reversed their position, pulling the Italian onto his chest, softly petting his hair, "You go to sleep then..."

"Kay..." Italy mumbled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the German's chest before his eyes drooped closed; he was fast asleep in a matter of moments.

Germany smiled softly, gazing up at the ceiling for a few moments just enjoying the wonderful after glow of sex, about to drift off himself when he remembered something. Reaching down the side of the bed he grabbed hold of his trousers and dug through the pocket for his phone, he held it up high above him and Italy and snapped a photo with the camera before attaching it to a text message.

He located his brother's contact in the address book before sending the image of himself with the Italian fast asleep (as well as naked although he'd only snapped the top half) on top of him to his brother, along with a simple two word message:

'I won.'

* * *

><p><strong>Because if we had a gay best friend...we would also set up a video camera in his room, Hungary's not weird XD<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?**

* * *

><p>"See you!" Hungary called to her friend as she left her apartment early that morning, yawning slightly as she set off for home. Even though she was tired, not having got much sleep last night, too busy watching films and eating ice cream -although she'd rather have done so with Italy- Hungary loved having an early morning walk. Only the occasional car pottered along beside her, a few bikes and one or two other people milling around as she strolled down the quiet streets of her home town, sleepover bag hung casually over her shoulder. 'I love sunny mornings...so peaceful, so quiet-'<p>

"HEY HUNGARY!" the young woman cringed, stumbling slightly as she heard that, unfortunately, familiar voice of her supposed boyfriend. Prussia grinned, waving from the other side of the road as he bounded across over to her, completely regardless of any cars that might have been coming his way.

Hungary sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose stressfully, "Prussia, are you actually stalking me or something?" she said when he'd finally made it over to her.

"Huh? No way babe! I'm way too awesome for that, I just happened to see you and thought I'd come say hi to my best gal!"

Hungary sighed, "...fine, hi."

"Hey..." Prussia drawled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hungary rolled her eyes, letting herself be cuddled, "...what on earth are you doing out this early anyway?"

Prussia let go of her, shrugging slightly, "I just felt like a walk, it's pretty awesome in the morning, I like it when there's hardly anyone around."

Hungary looked at him in surprise, "Really? Oh wow...me too."

Prussia smiled, holding out his hand, "Want to walk together?"

Hungary raised an eyebrow, looking at him sceptically; Prussia gave her a cheesy grin, waving his hand back and forth. She rolled her eyes, smiling fondly she allowed the silver haired man to take her hand, lacing their fingers together, "Alright...you can walk me back to my place."

"No problem!" Prussia said, beaming as he half walk, half skipped down the road, clinging to Hungary's hand, for once not forcibly, she was actually letting him! "So..." Prussia said after a moment or two, "You finally come to terms with your feelings for me?" he asked, grinning at her.

Hungary smirked, shrugging slightly, "Well you're...growing on me, I must admit."

Prussia beamed, "That's what happens!" he sang, swinging on her hand as they walked back to hers, "So...I take it you were staying over at someone's so that West and Italy could get down and dirty?"

Hungary giggled slightly, "Do you reckon they did?"

"Oh trust me, I know they did." Prussia said with a knowing smirk. He'd been settling down ready to go to bed when he'd received his brother's text last night, and he'd felt an unusual mixture of pride and disappointment. The Prussian was immensely proud of his little brother for getting laid, with an extremely attractive man even he could admit, yet couldn't help being a bit miffed about his wallet becoming twenty euros lighter...even though it was Germany's money he'd 'borrowed' that he'd just be giving back to him.

Hungary looked over at him curiously, "Really? How can you be so sure?"

Prussia grinned, "Well-"

"Hey you two!" they both looked up to see the Italian in question, waving to them as he and Germany were just leaving Hungary's apartment. Italy let go of the German's hand so he could go to his friends, "Did you two have a sleepover as well?"

Hungary shook her head, "No I just met him before, how was yours honey?"

"It was lots of fun! Wasn't it Germany?" Italy said to the German who had just caught up, taking Italy's hand again as the four of them stood by the front gate.

Before the German could say anything his brother interrupted with a snort as he tried desperately to stifle a laugh, "Yeah I bet you did, at your little 'sleepover'."

"Ve?" Italy tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Never mind, come on Italy let's go." Germany muttered through gritted teeth, trying to tug him away, casting a dirty look his brother's way.

"Where are you two off to?" Hungary asked.

"Germany's taking me out for breakfast!" Italy announced happily, "We're going for pancakes!"

"Oh well in that case I better give you this now." Prussia said, grudgingly taking out his wallet, "It was twenty wasn't it?"

"Uhh nein." Germany muttered awkwardly, still trying to side step past them all, "It doesn't matter bruder..."

"Nah nah, a deals a deal." Prussia dug through his wallet for a twenty euro note, holding it out to his brother, "You won fair and square."

"Won what Germany?" Italy asked sweetly beside him, clinging onto his hand.

Germany could feel himself going red, desperately wanting to leave, "It's nothing Italy...come on."

"He won our bet." Prussia said, pressing the note against the German's chest, "Just take it West, seriously I know what you're like, if I don't pay up you'll hold it against me forever."

Germany glared at him, hurriedly grabbed the note and shoved it into his pants pocket, "Alright fine." he growled, "Thank you now can we please get past?" he asked, still trying to manoeuvre his way around his brother on the pavement.

"What bet did you win Germany?" Italy asked, staying put, confused as to why Germany seemed so desperate to want to leave.

"It's not important." the German muttered, avoiding the Italian's eyes.

Hungary was also confused, "It seems to be important to Prussia."

"Hell yeah it's important to me cause I'm the one paying up!" Prussia said, frowning at her, "Not my fault Italy's easier than you."

Italy's smile faltered, looking confused, "...what?"

Germany stared at his brother, eyelid twitching in irritation, "Bruder...get out of here, now." he growled, voice trembling slightly as he spoke.

Italy gently tugged on the German's hand, "What did he mean Germany?"

Prussia sighed, was he really not making it clear? "I bet West twenty euros that I could bed Hungary before he could bed you, Italy."

"What?" it was both Hungary and Italy who spoke, simultaneously dropping their partner's hands.

"Germany..." Italy looked up at the German with sad eyes, his voice full of hurt, "...is that true?"

Germany bit his lip, desperately shaking his head, "Nein! W-Well it's...I mean, I mean urm...it's just that..." he stuttered, holding out his hands defensively.

Hungary slowly shook her head, staring at the Prussian in disgust, "So, that's how you knew they'd slept together?"

"What?" Italy looked to Prussia in shock then back to the German, "Germany...you told him you were going to have sex with me?" he asked, eyes welling up with tears.

"Nah, I got told after it happened last night, look." Prussia said, taking out his phone to show Italy and Hungary the text Germany had sent him the night before. The German just stood, gaping at his brother, slowly going red.

Hungary stared at the photo with its offending caption, "Oh my God!" her head shot up to glare at the German, "Germany what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Germany insisted, trying to snatch the mobile off his brother.

"Well what is it then?" Hungary demanded, squaring up to the German.

Germany swallowed heavily, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, "Urm...w-well..."

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to escape from his eyes as he caught another glimpse of that text message. He sniffled slightly, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, "...so...I was just part of some stupid bet?"

Germany took one look at the Italian's heartbroken face and was flooded with guilt, "Italy..." he reached for him, gently taking his hand.

Italy snatched his hand away from the German's as if it was red hot, backing up against the front gate, "I-I thought you liked me..." Italy whispered, gritting his teeth he wiped his eyes furiously, "I thought I meant something to you!"

Germany reached for him again, staring at him in disbelief, "You do! Italy-"

Italy choked out a sob, tears raining down his face, "I feel like such an idiot..." he cried, pushing past the front gate he raced up the driveway into the apartment building.

"Italy wait!" Germany called, going to go after him when Hungary stepped out in front of him, blocking the front gate.

"Don't even think about it Germany!" she snapped, glaring up at the blond, "You know something? I was actually ecstatic for Italy when you two found each other, we've had endless discussions about you two and Italy is always singing your praises! Always going on about what an amazing guy you are and I actually agreed with him!" she yelled, going red in the face, "Now...now we find out that you-...both of you!" she lashed out, turning her furious eyes on the Prussian, "Were just trying to use me and Italy for some disgusting perverted sexual game?" she shook her head in disgust, trying to take a few calming breaths, "From you Prussia, this doesn't at all surprise me...but as for you Germany," she looked back to the blond, "I thought you were a decent man who actually cared about Italy's feelings! No..." she growled, shaking her head, "...you're just as bad as each other." with that she turned on he heel and hurried after Italy back into the apartment building, leaving the two brother's alone outside by the front gate.

Prussia rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, slowly turning to the German, "Uhh hey West...you okay?"

Germany closed his eyes, face contorted slightly as he tried to remain calm, "...I hate you."

"West-"

"I actually hate you." he growled, forcing his way passed the offending Prussian, barging into his shoulder as he went.

"Aww come on West don't be like that!" Prussia called after him, watching helplessly as his brother just left, not looking back, "West!" he tried again, resting his hands against the back of his head, sighing deeply, "Damnit...I'm not feeling very awesome right now."

**~0~**

"H-How could I be so stupid?" Italy howled into Hungary's shoulder as he cuddled up on her lap that evening, two large tubs of double chocolate chip ice cream and several bottles of wine on the coffee table in front of them.

Hungary rubbed his back sadly, cuddling him close, "Oh Italy it's not your fault...we couldn't have possibly predicated he'd do something like this..."

Italy sniffled, dabbing at his eyes, "It's just not fair...I thought he really liked me Hungary, I thought...I thought he was falling for me, like I was falling for him..."

"Oh sweetie..." Hungary kissed the top of his head, hugging him tightly, "I feel so bad for you...come on, ice cream will make it better." she said, reaching for one of the tubs, handing the boy a spoon.

Italy sniffed, sitting up slightly as he spooned a heaving portion of the frozen desert into his mouth, "I hate men, they're all bastards." he muttered, swallowing his large mouthful.

Hungary nodded, grabbing her own spoon, "I know, I just didn't think Germany was as well...he seemed so sweet and genuine."

Italy sighed, leaning into his best friend as they ate together, "Sì...I can't believe they were betting on which one of them would get laid first..."

"Well...I could have expected it from Prussia."

"But you were clever, you didn't sleep with him...I was stupid, I just let Germany have his way with me even though I don't even know him that well..."

Hungary looked at him sadly, "It's nothing to do with intelligence sweetheart, had Prussia been even half as decent as Germany seemed to be I probably would have taken things further with him...you just got unlucky that your guy knew how to play the game."

Italy nodding, sighing deeply, "Sì, he knows how to play the game alright...I actually thought he cared about me, that he wanted to be with me."

"You poor thing...here," she reached for their wines glasses, handing Italy his, "To poor life decisions."

"Sì..." Italy sighed softly, clinking their glasses together before they both knocked their heads back and drained them off their contents.

Hungary smiled sadly, snuggling close to him, "Never mind...at least we found out now before you'd fallen for him right?"

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì I guess..." he muttered softly, reaching for the ice cream again, "I hate feeling like this though..."

Hungary bit her lip, "I'm sorry Italy, I never should have introduced you two, I never should have agreed to that stupid date from that silver haired idiot in the first place."

"Not your fault..." Italy said softly, curling up on the sofa, "I should have been more careful with who I sleep with...I won't make that mistake ever again."

Hungary looked at him sadly, reaching onto the coffee table for the wine bottle to refill their glasses when there was a knock at their apartment door. Italy looked up in panic at who it might be but when Hungary checked through the little glass peep hole on their front door she reassured him that it wasn't Germany before pulling open the door.

"Hola!" a bubbly brunette beamed at Hungary on the doorstep, big green eyes glittering with his big toothy grin, "Me llamo Spain! I just moved into the building." he announced, pointing to his apartment room just a few doors down from their own.

Hungary smiled at this seemingly nice, good looking man, "Oh right, hello there, I'm Hungary." she said, holding out her hand.

Spain smiled, heartily shaking her hand, "Hola, it's very nice to meet you!...urm, I don't really know how this whole moving into a new place thing works but I guess...just feel free to come over to my apartment any time for a cup of coffee!" he said, laughing slightly, threading a hand through his ruffled, dark coloured locks.

"Oh well thank you, that's very nice of you." Hungary let go of his hand, smiling kindly, "Same to you, just ask if you need any help settling in...so why did you decide to move here?"

"Well..." Spain shrugged slightly, looking away awkwardly, "I recently got out of a bad relationship so...I felt like I needed a change, move away into a new town, make some new friends, get a new job..." he shrugged slightly, looking momentarily down heartened before his cheerful grin resumed its place, "It should be lots of fun!"

"Aww you poor thing, was she a total bitch?" Hungary asked, glancing back behind her into her apartment.

Spain laughed slightly, "Uhh no, actually it wasn't a she, he was a he...I'm actually gay."

Hungary's head shot back round at this, a smile slowly forming on her face, "Oh really?" she drawled softly, glancing back at her friend still sat snivelling sadly in the apartment, "Hey Spain..." she smiled up at the man, holding open the front door, "Would you like to come in and meet my friend Italy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Much love for Spain! ^^ even though you're all going to hate me now for introducing him at a time like this XD<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?**

* * *

><p>'Okay...just take deep breaths, it'll be okay, he can't stay mad at me once I just explain everything...' Germany bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck as he slowly trailed down Italy's front drive towards his towering apartment building, swallowing nervously. The German had never had to apologise for anything like this before, or even just in general...all his previous relationships it had always been the other person who had fucked everything up, not him.<p>

But that didn't matter now, he'd been going insane all day and all night thinking about Italy, and how much that stupid bet had hurt the poor boy. Germany couldn't believe how idiotic and careless him brother had been! Just announcing the bet casually like that as if he wasn't even aware of the implications it would have! 'Arschloch...' the German thought bitterly, naturally he had been giving his brother the silent treatment since then, something he knew the Prussian loathed, 'Well good...that stupid idioten doesn't deserve mein words, he's messed up mein relationship with Italy and is so arrogant that he doesn't even realise he's messed up his with Hungary!'

Germany sighed, coming to a stop at the apartments doors, hesitating slightly before he pressed down on the button for Italy's flat on the intercom, ringing the doorbell in their apartment. He waited patiently by the door for a couple of minutes, foot tapping anxiously on the doormat as he waited. No answer. Germany frowned, ringing again in case they hadn't heard him, a couple more minutes went by but still no one answered. The German sighed, coming to the conclusion that no one was home he turned around and headed back up the drive, deciding he might as well go back to his own home.

'Great...I guess I'll have to try later...' Germany thought sadly, he just wanted to get this whole messy situation sorted out right now! Italy hadn't been answering any of his calls, for good reason though the German knew that much, and all he wanted to do was see him and apologise and insist that the bet had nothing to do with his feelings for the Italian. 'Right...let's see, it's Wednesday...Italy doesn't teach his class on a Wednesday, but Hungary does work on Wednesday's so he can't be with her...und he's not at home...hmm...he might be at-'

The German's trail of thought was all too suddenly cut short when he spotted sight of the little Italian in question, sat in a cafe just opposite the road from where he was, right up against the window. Germany smiled, flooded with relief that he'd found him so easily. He quickly checked the road was clear before jogging across to go into the cafe to see him.

Just like his mind the German's feet also came to complete stop, the closer he'd gotten to the cafe allowed him to see who the Italian was with. Sat across from Italy was a tall, smiley, tanned brunette, who was leaning across the table towards him. Germany swallowed slightly, trying not to assume the worst, when his eyes drifted down to their table...where Italy and this stranger's hand were connected, the brunette's larger fingers encasing Italy's sweet, smaller hands, in the same way the German's always would.

Germany just stood staring; merely metres away from the window of the cafe yet neither looked up to notice him, too engrossed in their own conversation. The German slowly shook his head, mind not able to process what was going on yet he full well knew exactly what it was...Italy had moved on, replaced him.

Germany grit his teeth, suddenly flooded with anger, but not at Italy...he knew who was to blame.

**~0~**

"YOU!" Prussia woke with a start, having dozed off on the sofa whilst watching cartoons, his soggy bowl of cereal kicked to the floor with his surprise awakening. Usually such a mess would cause the German to go ballistic, but he was already on the brink of blind rage that Germany completely disregarded the mess, "You STUPID IDIOTEN!" he bellowed, rounding on his brother who leapt up off the sofa.

"Whoa hey...what happened to the silent treatment?" the Prussian asked, giving a slight nervous laugh as he hid round the back of the sofa from his enraged brother.

"You have NO IDEA what you've done do you?" Germany snarled, chasing the Prussian around the sofa who ran back round to the front.

"Y-You mean yesterday? Geez West you've sure got mad responsive skills." he joked, laughing awkwardly again as he continued to slowly edge round and round the sofa as the German followed him, like an animal stalking its prey.

Germany's eye twitch in irritation, he lifted the sofa with one hand, throwing it over where it slammed into the wall opposite and landed upside down. Prussia just stared, starting to tremble with fear, "...nein, I'm referring to what has happened BECAUSE of yesterday..."

Prussia swallowed slightly, slowly backing away, "...w-what's that bruder? Mein sweet, little bruder who I love so very much."

Germany's fists clenched at his sides, "I was just on mein way to see Italy, to apologise for all of this...when I catch sight of him in a cafe, with another man." he said slowly, voice trembling with rage.

Prussia stared at him, blinking slowly, "Another guy already? Wow...Italy really is easy."

Germany yelled out in anger, throwing himself at the offending Prussian, pinning him up against the wall, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT OUR BET? WHY?"

"West please don't hurt me!" Prussia shrieked in panic, cowering up against the wall as his scary brother loomed over him. It wasn't often the Prussian was at anyone's mercy, but if there was anyone to make him this way it was Germany, even though they were related there was no denying that, when angry, the German was terrifying.

Germany's fingers dug into his brother's arms as he held him forcefully against the wall, jaw clenched, not even being able to see straight his eyes were so clouded with rage. Prussia whimpered softly, covering his face with his hands as he waited for the inevitable pain that was to come.

Germany slowly came back to himself, sighing softly he let his brother go, fists bunching at his sides again, "Fine...whatever."

Prussia peeped out through his fingers curiously, "Bruder..."

"I don't care anymore." Germany muttered, going to the upturned sofa he flipped it back over and collapsed onto it, sighing deeply.

Prussia swallowed slightly, his back still pressed up against the door as he feared his brother would become enraged once more, his temper being completely unpredictable, "...West, I'm sorry I told them about our bet..." he said softly.

"...why'd you do it?" Germany asked quietly, gazing down at his feet.

Prussia bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "I don't know, I just didn't realise they'd make such a big deal out of it."

Germany sighed, "Bruder, we made a bet over which one of us would get laid first; we basically just implied that all they meant to us was sex und nothing more."

"So? Why should they care so much?"

"Well maybe Hungary doesn't but Italy does care, because he's...he's..."

"A pussy?"

Germany shot his brother a dark look, "Sensitive."

"Ah..."

Germany sighed, "It's mein fault anyway...I only sent that text because I knew you'd get all pissy if I didn't have any actual evidence...although I suppose we could just have let Hungary film us like she tried to und you could have watched it." he said dryly.

"Uhh what?" Prussia asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion before deciding it wasn't important, "Look I'm sorry West, I didn't think before I told them...can't you just go and explain to him and tell him this was all mein fault?"

"I tried...but then I saw him on a date with some guy." the German muttered, sighing deeply, "So I don't think it would even matter...he's moved on."

Prussia looked at his brother sadly, he almost preferred the raging angry Germany to the quiet depressive Germany. 'If West won't talk to Italy, then I'll have to sort this thing out myself...'

**~0~**

"What do you want?" Hungary asked darkly when she opened the door to the annoying insistent knocker on the apartment door that afternoon.

"Hungary, you need to make Italy forgive West." Prussia said, getting straight to the point.

Hungary just stared at him blankly, "...and why might I do that?"

"'Cause West really misses him, come on Hungary please...for me."

"For you? For you! Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Uhh...mein girlfriend?"

Hungary's jaw dropped, she just stood gaping at him, "Your girlfriend? Since when am I your girlfriend? Just get the hell out of here Prussia!" she snapped, going to slam the door in his face but the Prussian stuck his foot out to trap to the door and keep it open.

"Wait!" Prussia forcibly grabbed hold of the door, "Can we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you Prussia." she growled, yet let go of the door and stalked back into the apartment, closely followed by the Prussian.

"Then just listen." Prussia said, jumping up onto the kitchen table whilst she pretended to busy herself with making tea, "Look...that bet was mein idea okay? West had nothing to do with it."

Hungary looked up sceptically, "It takes more than one person to make a bet, Prussia."

"I know, but I pretty much forced West into it, seriously babe he never for a moment wanted any part of it."

"Then why did he agree to it?" Hungary asked, glaring at him, "You can't force someone to agree to anything."

"Hungary who do you think you're talking to?" he said, smirking slightly, "I can make anyone agree to anything."

Hungary rolled her eyes, "Whatever, the point is that Germany really hurt Italy's feelings, he made him feel like he didn't mean anything to him!"

"He does! Babe West is mad for Italy! You know that better than anyone." Prussia insisted, jumping down from the table to face her, "Look he only texted me to tell me they'd done it because he knew I'd only believe him with evidence."

Hungary stared at him, "He took a picture of them in bed together!"

"So what? You were trying to film them doing it!"

Hungary glared at him, flushing bright red, "Y-Yes but I wasn't going to share it with anyone!"

"He didn't share it! Well he did...but only as evidence!"

"Which just proves that he cared about the bet!"

Prussia sighed irritably, "Hungary you don't understand...me and mien bruder, we're always making bets and playing these stupid games, and West never actually wants to, I'm always the one who makes him do it." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Please Hungary...Italy means a lot to West, he didn't care about sleeping with him to win the bet, he wanted to sleep with him because...well...he loves him."

Hungary stared at him, biting her lip slightly, "He...he loves him?"

"Uhh..." Prussia shrugged awkwardly, "Well he hasn't exactly said it, but come on Hungary those two were gonna fall for each other at some point! And now Italy's moved onto some complete douche bag-"

"Hey!" Hungary snapped, glaring at him, "Spain is a lovely man! He's very sweet and charming and I happen to think he and Italy go very well together."

"Not as well as Italy goes with West and you know that Hungary! Please..." he reached for her hand, "Please talk to Italy, tell him West wants him back, and that this is all mein fault."

"I don't know...Spain seems to really like Italy."

"Come on Hungary, you owe me this."

Hungary glared at him, pulling her hand away, "I don't owe you anything." she muttered coldly, going back to the door of the apartment, holding it open for him, "...don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Prussia sighed, "Fine...whatever babe." he said softly as he followed her.

Hungary quirked an eyebrow, "You're not going to argue anymore?"

"Nah, I won't argue with someone who already knows I'm right." he said, smirking slightly, giving her a salute as he left.

**~0~**

Italy yawned slightly, slumping up against the front door of his apartment that evening, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Spain smiled slightly, leaning against the doorframe in front of him, "Tired amigo?"

Italy nodded, smiling softly, "Sì...sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's okay...if you were too tired you could have just rejected my offer of a date." Spain said, laughing slightly.

Italy smiled, "No...I actually had a lot a fun, really."

Spain smiled sadly, "Sorry if you were uncomfortable with me asking you out by the way...your friend was urm...very insistent."

Italy nodded, the night before when he'd met Spain the Spaniard got a close up view of what an emotional wreck the boy was, and whilst they were chatting (Italy crying and telling Spain the whole sad tale) Hungary had hinted...well, less hinted more demanded really...that Spain ask Italy out on a date to take his mind off Germany. Not that it had worked; it was all the Italian could think about the whole day he'd spent with Spain. "Sì...I'm sorry too, if I seemed really...distant, all day."

Spain gave him a sympathetic smile, gently taking hold of Italy's hand in that comforting, supportive way he had done so in the cafe earlier that day when he spoke about his ex, "It's okay I understand, I've just been through a similar thing myself."

Italy nodded, biting his lip thoughtfully, "Does...does the pain last?" he asked softly, gazing up at the Spaniard.

Spain gently squeezed his hand, "Not forever amigo, a heart can heal..."

"Sì..." Italy mused softly; gently releasing Spain's hand, "Grazie Spain..." he looked up at him, smiling softly, "I had fun today, even if I was forced on you..."

Spain laughed slightly, "It's okay Italy, I had fun too...urm...Italy..."

"Sì?"

"I...I realise you're still getting over your ex so...I mean if you want to go on another date then urm, that'd be fine...but if you're not comfortable with it then that's fine too..." Spain said softly, gently patting his arm.

Italy bit his lip, sighing slightly, "I don't know...I'm sorry Spain, I just...I'm still not over Germany." he mumbled softly, eyes starting to tear up, "I don't really want to start dating again..."

Spain looked at him sadly, gently wrapping his arms around the Italian, "In that case, we could always just stay friends sì?"

Italy smiled slightly, nodding, hugging the Spaniard close, "Sì grazie...thank you for being so understanding, you're a great guy Spain..."

Spain grinned, cuddling him close, "You're welcome amigo..." he pulled back slightly to flash the Italian his trademark cheery grin, still with his arms wrapped loosely around the young man's waist. Italy smiled back; leaning up on his tiptoes he pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to Spain's lips, if only as a friendly gesture. Spain smiled against his lips, kissing the Italian back briefly, gently squeezing his waist before releasing him, softly pulling back, "Well...I'll see you around the building amigo."

"Sì, goodnight Spain." Italy said, getting out his key to unlock his front door.

Spain smiled, waving as he retreated down the corridor to his own apartment room, "Goodnight Italy."

Italy waved back as the Spaniard disappeared into his apartment, going back to fiddling with the key in the lock when he heard the ping of the lift behind him, telling him the doors had closed. Looking around curiously the Italian just had time to see the gap in the lift fully close and take the occupant down to the bottom floor. Even more curious was the bunch of flowers that seemed to have been discarded on the floor by the lift, rose petals lying crushed at his feet.

Had Italy not been so preoccupied giving Spain a goodnight kiss, he might have noticed his heartbroken ex dropping the flowers to the floor and disappearing back into the lift before the Italian had a chance to see him...

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh I think I really like SpainItaly! I'm such a traitor D: but it can be really adorable if you think about it ^^ being all awkward with each other and such**

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Don't Bet on Love**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Italy/Spain, Spain/Romano**

**The tale of two brothers, unlucky in life and in love...especially Prussia, until he meets a beautiful young waitress and her room mate Italy, who just so happens to like the blond German type, but which brother will be the first to get laid?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate you..."<p>

"West-"

"I mean it bruder, you are hated, I hate you."

Prussia sighed, throwing himself over the back of the sofa, gazing down sadly at his dismal little brother, lying face down in the soft cushions, a gloomy rain cloud showering over his head, "Why do you hate me now?"

"...the same reason as yesterday."

"...but...?"

Germany sighed, "Italy is officially with that douche bag I saw him with the other day."

Prussia titled his head to the side curiously, "How do you know that?"

Germany slowly rolled over onto his back, misery misted eyes gazing up at the ceiling, "I went over to his last night to apologise und try und fix things with him."

"...and?"

"The first thing I saw was Italy kissing his new boyfriend." Germany mumbled softly, bringing his hands up to cradle his head, rubbing at his eyes.

Prussia bit his lip, cringing slightly, "Aww West..." he pulled himself up onto the back of the sofa, leaning down to ruffle his brother's hair, "That sure does suck for you...still, not exactly my fault-" the Prussian gasped as a hand was suddenly around his neck.

"Don't even think for a second that you're innocent in all of this!" the German hissed, hand tightening dangerously around his brother's throat, "Bruder this is, und always will be, entirely your fault...und from now on you will have to live with the knowledge that you have completely destroyed mein one chance of true happiness!" he growled, shoving the offending Prussian away, shifting back onto his stomach again, burrowing into the cushions once more.

Prussia slowly stood back up, gasping slightly as he was able to breathe. "West..." the German didn't move, hands clutching the back of his neck as he remained motionless and unresponsive. The Prussian glared at him slightly, gritting his teeth, "Little bruder, sit up now and listen to me!" Germany didn't move. Prussia sighed, leaning down he grabbed the back of Germany's collar, yanking him up to face him.

"What?" Germany hissed, tugging the Prussian's hands off his shirt.

"Listen to me West." Prussia said, jumping over the back of the sofa onto his brother's knee, the German letting out a pained gasp, "You gotta stop blaming everyone for everything going wrong in your life! I know this is my fault okay?" he said, holding up a hand before his brother could protest, "I started it, but now you've got to finish it! And so have I, we have to go and get Italy and Hungary back!"

Germany stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "Bruder, how can we possibly-"

"Because if you care about Italy you'll do it! West you have to stop letting people control your life, you let Italy dump you because of me, you let him go out with this douche bag because of Hungary, and now you're not going after him! Why? Bruder if you want Italy go and get him! Throw all your cards on the table and let him know you're totally awesome and want him back! Now come on." Prussia said, jumping up from the sofa he yanked the blond to his feet, "Let's go and get our women!"

Germany looked at him as if he was insane, "Bruder, this isn't going to work...und stop referring to Italy as a chick!"

Prussia grinned, "I bet he's the chick when you sleep together."

Germany blushed heavily, "Bruder, I swear to God-"

"Haha! I so know it's true, let's go!"

**~0~**

"Would you like a coffee Spain?"

"Sì that would be nice, gracias."

"Italy?"

"I'm okay."

Hungary nodded, disappearing into the kitchen she shortly returned with a mug of coffee for the Spaniard sat beside her room mate on the sofa, "There you are sweetie."

"Gracias." Spain smiled, taking a sip.

Hungary smiled, settling herself down on the arm of the sofa, sighing softly, "It's a shame you two couldn't make things work...are you sure you just want to stay friends?"

Italy nodded, smiling sadly, "Sì...I think it's better that way."

"Aww but you two would be so adorable together!"

Spain laughed slightly awkwardly, "While that may be..." he glanced at the Italian, smiling sadly, "He's still a little hung up over his ex so...I wouldn't want to pressure him into a relationship he's not ready for."

Hungary smiled sadly, reaching over to gently ruffle Italy's hair, "Poor thing...you'll feel better soon, then maybe you and Spain could go on another date? Try again..."

Italy shrugged slightly, absentmindedly chewing his thumbnail, "Maybe..."

Spain rubbed the back of his neck, "Sì...maybe."

Hungary leant down to kiss the top of Italy's head, looking up curiously when there was knock at their apartment door. Two quick knocks followed by three slow ones...what she recognised as Prussia's knock, "Oh God..."

"...is that Prussia?"

"Yes...God sake..." she sighed, getting to her feet, "I'll go get rid of him." Hungary strode over to the front door, pulling it wide open, ready to yell abuse at the Prussian on her doorstep, faltering slightly when she saw he wasn't alone, stood beside a very apprehensive looking Germany, "...what are you two doing here?" she asked softly, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

Prussia grinned, striding into the apartment, "We've come to sort this situation out like the men we are!"

Hungary blinked slowly, "Oh joy." she muttered sarcastically, poking him in the centre of his chest she slowly pushed him backwards out the door, "...look I hate to burst your bubble but we've got company so if you don't mind-" she went to shut the door when Germany's hand shot out to prevent it from closing.

"Wait!" Germany cried, gazing into the apartment at the Italian sat staring at him from the sofa "...Italy..." he breathed softly.

Italy bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself, "...it's okay Hungary, you can let him in." he muttered softly.

Hungary looked sceptical yet stepped aside to let the brother's into the apartment, softly shutting the door. Germany slowly stepped into the living room smiling awkwardly at the Italian, "Urm...hallo."

Prussia grinned, giving Italy a salute, "Hey little man."

Italy nodded at them, still curled up on the sofa, "...hi."

"Italy, is this your ex boyfriend?" Spain asked curiously from beside the Italian.

"Ja" Germany growled, giving the Spaniard a death glare, "You're the new boyfriend right?"

Spain shook his head, "Well actually-"

"Told you he was a douche bag." Prussia interrupted.

"Hey!" Hungary shot irritably at the Prussia, "Spain is a lovely man!"

"...what do you want Germany?" Italy asked softly, nibbling on his thumb again, gazing down at his feet.

Germany swallowed heavily, running his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, "Italy, please take me back."

Italy let his eyes close momentarily, sighing deeply, "Germany-"

"Please listen Italy..." he went to the end of the sofa where he dithered unsurely, wanting to take the Italian's hand, "I-I...I'm no good at this type of thing but...I'm sorry, okay?"

"...okay."

"I mean it!" Germany insisted, reaching for the young man he touched his shoulder instead, "Italy, I am so unbelievably sorry for what I did, not only to you but to Hungary as well..." he cast a brief look at the woman before back to Italy, hand sliding down his arm to take hold of his hand, "But please believe me when I say that mein actions had no reflection on mein feelings towards you."

Italy glanced down at the hand cradling his own, biting his lip slightly, "...why did you make the bet in the first place?" he asked quietly.

Germany looked away awkwardly, "I...I don't know Italy, mein bruder suggested it but I promise you I didn't want to!"

"I can vouch for him Italy." Prussia interjected, "He really wasn't comfortable with it."

Italy shook his head, gazing up at the blond, "...then why did you?"

Germany bit his lip, clutching at his hair stressfully with his other hand, "...I don't know, I was just...I just so happy und giddy that day I-I wasn't thinking straight." he stammered desperately, gently squeezing his hand, "...because you made me that way Italy."

Prussia snorted slightly, "Way to go on the sweet talk West."

Germany spun around to yell at the Prussian, "Shut up bruder! This is all your fault!"

"It's both your faults!" Hungary snapped, her angry glare on the two brother's "You made the stupid bet Prussia, which I could have expected, but you Germany-"

"I know I know!" Germany cried, gripping the back of his head, sick of hearing it now, "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry to both of you! I shouldn't have agreed to it but I just wanted to show up mein bruder! I can't explain what was going through mein mind okay but I'm sorry!"

Prussia sighed irritably, leaning up against the door, "...why are you making such a big deal out of this Italy? It's not like sex was all West was after."

"...he took a picture of us while I was asleep...it was like he was showing me off to you." Italy mumbled softly, slipping his hand out of the German's.

"Italy, ja okay..." Germany said softly, feeling instantly lost at the lack of contact, "I was showing off the fact that I'd got laid before he had, but Italy please...if I had only cared about sex surely I would have left you straight afterwards ja?"

"I...I guess."

"But I didn't! I wanted to stay with you Italy I wanted...I wanted to be yours, I still do..." he reached for the Italian's hand, dithering slightly before letting his arm drop back to his side, "...but it doesn't matter now does it? You've moved on..." he said softly, glancing at the brunette beside Italy, "I just wanted you to know I was sorry, und I hope you can forgive me." he muttered, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Well...that's all I wanted to say so...see you."

"...Spain's not my boyfriend." Italy said softly, stopping the German in his tracks as he made for the front door.

Germany slowly spun around, "What?"

Italy looked to Spain, "He's not my boyfriend."

"It's true, we're just friends." Spain said, smiling slightly.

Germany eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "But...I saw you two kiss yesterday..."

"Sì, but it was just a friend kiss."

"So...you're not dating then?" Germany asked slowly, looking slightly more hopeful.

Prussia grinned, "So you can get back with West yeah?"

Hungary sighed, face palming, "Prussia you're such an idiot."

Italy shrugged slightly, biting his bottom lip, "I don't...I don't know."

"Italy." Germany dove onto his knees at the Italian's feet, taking a firm grasp of his hand's, softly tracing his thumbs across the back of Italy's hands, "Please, I am on mein knees begging for your forgiveness, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm just an idioten for not thinking about mein actions...you just make me so crazy Italy that mein head wasn't in the right place." he brought the Italian's hands up to his lips, kissing the back of them softly before rubbing them against his cheek, "Italy I'll do anything if I can have you back, please...I-I love you."

Italy stared at the German at his feet, chest swelling with warmth, "You...you really mean that?"

Germany nodded, smiling softly, gently tugging on Italy's hands, pulling him into his lap, "Ja, I really do..." he muttered, brushing back the Italian's hair from his eyes.

Italy's lips stretched into a grin, "...Germany, I love you too!" the Italian threw himself into the German's arms, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The sudden force caused Germany to topple over backwards onto the carpet, the Italian sprawled out on top of him as his threaded into the blond's hair, mumbling softly in approval as they kissed.

"Aww!" Hungary cooed, clapping her hands together, "How adorable!"

Prussia stared at her, "Not a minute ago you were having a go at him for the bet!"

"But they're in love!" Hungary said giddily, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Prussia sighed, shaking his head, "Chicks...who understands them?"

Italy eventually climbed up off the floor, pulling the blond up with him, "Yay, I'm so happy!" he sang, throwing himself into Germany's arms again.

Germany smirked slightly, kissing the top of Italy's head, "Ja, me too...thank you Italy, for this second chance."

"Ve..." Italy hummed happily, nuzzling into the German's chest, "...and maybe Hungary can give Prussia a second chance?" he suggested, looking to his room mate.

Hungary rolled her eyes, waiting for the Prussian's obnoxious pick up line or annoying joke...but there wasn't one, the silver haired man just shrugged, leaning back against the front door, "...I don't expect her to." he muttered softly.

Hungary looked at him in slight shock, "...wait, what?"

Prussia shrugged again, scuffing his feet across the carpet, "I started this stupid bet, it was my idea in the first place...Hungary's a smart chick, and she'd have to be an idiot to forgive someone like me...but I'm sorry Hungary."

Hungary stared at him, at a slight loss for words, her usually cocky, in your face Prussian being reduced to this unsure, humble sweet man...it was rather adorable. She smirked slightly, shaking her head as she wandered over to him, "Prussia, you are an idiot." Prussia looked up, fiery red eyes questioning and despondent, Hungary gently cupped his chin, tilting his head towards hers, "...but you're _my_ idiot." she said, smirking slightly before she leant up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Awww..." Italy giggled slightly, squeezing Germany's hands, "I love it when things work out!"

Prussia just gaped at the young woman when she pulled away, slumping into the front door, "...awesome."

Germany shook his head, glancing over at the Spaniard still sat, rather awkwardly, on the sofa, "Hey Spain." the German let go of Italy's hands so he could hold one out to the brunette, "Sorry about all of this."

Spain laughed slightly; jumping to his feet he shook the German's hand, "No worries! Really, you two go so well together...Italy was never really my type anyway."

Hungary looked over curiously, holding the Prussian at arms length as he tried to cuddle her, "Really?"

Spain nodded, shrugging slightly, "Sì, he's a very sweet, adorable guy but...that's not the kind of guy I go for." he said, laughing slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "I always go for jerks, which is probably the reason my relationships never work-"

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL!" all five heads suddenly shot round to stare at the door as it suddenly burst open, knocking Prussia out the way who thankfully caught hold of Hungary before he fell. A short, dark haired, angry Italian boy, who looked suspiciously like Italy, burst into their apartment, causing up a storm. "First of all you never call me to let me know how you're doing, but then I go knocking on the door of the apartment downstairs only to be told you've moved up here!" the young man thundered, dark eyes fixed on Italy, "How is it that I'm always the last to know things Veneziano? What would have happened if there had been an emergency huh? What if I needed to find you? I wouldn't be able to because you never call and you never tell me ANYTHING! And-" the words were caught in his throat at the sight of this blond man holding onto Italy's hands, "And who the fuck is this bastard?" he demanded, poking Germany in the chest.

Italy laughed slightly, "Romano this is my boyfriend Germany! Germany, this is my big brother Romano."

Germany just stared at him, eyelid twitching slightly, "Italy...this is your bruder?"

"Bruder? What the hell is a bruder? Where the hell are you from you freak!" Romano yelled, taking an instant dislike to the blond, "Boyfriend? Veneziano what have I told you? Why must you always go for assholes huh? Hungary for God sake you're supposed to be taking care of him!" he snapped, glaring at the girl, spinning around to yell at his brother some more when he caught sight of a tall brunette, beaming with big green glinting eyes at him, Romano's own eyes narrowed, "And what the hell are YOU staring at?"

Spain stood, gazing open mouthed at this absolutely gorgeous Italian boy, holding out his hand, "H-Hola, me llamo Spain!"

Romano looked at him blankly; eyebrows furrowed together, "So? You think I want your autograph or something?"

Spain beamed, taking Romano's hand anyway, "You're funny! You're Italy's brother? That's so cool, you two really look alike! Don't they Germany?"

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja..." he leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Italy's ear, "...except you're much sexier than your brother..." he growled softly in his ear.

Italy giggled slightly, taking Germany's hand, "Romano how about you go and get to know Spain while me and Germany stay here and uhh...watch a film."

Romano glared at him, "Don't think I don't know what that means Veneziano!"

Spain laughed, "I think that's a good idea! Do you like omelettes Romano? I could make you one if you like."

"You can make me a pizza, bastard." Romano grumbled, letting himself be dragged out of the apartment by the Spaniard, the door closing behind them.

"Wow...Spain moves fast." Prussia said, laughing slightly, snaking an arm around Hungary's waist.

"Speaking of which..." Germany muttered softly, and without warning he bent down and lifted Italy up into his arms, "Let's move quickly to the bedroom."

Italy grinned, wrapping his arms up around the German's shoulders, "Okay! See you two later!" he called to Hungary and Prussia as he was carried off into his bedroom.

Hungary started giggling as she heard the sound of Italy being thrown onto his bed, "How cute! I hope they don't find my video camera this time..." she said, smirking slightly.

Prussia shook his head, "You're insane." he said, chuckling slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Hungary's neck, "Hey...monkey see monkey do?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Hungary raised an eyebrow, "Hmm...no." she said simply, lacing their fingers together, "But you can take me out."

Prussia grinned, holding the door open for them, "Your chariot awaits my lady."

**~0~**

"Germany..." Italy purred softly, rolling onto his chest, "That was amazing..."

Germany smiled, threading his fingers into Italy's hair, "It was...God I've missed you Italy." he muttered softly, pressing their lips together, cuddling him close on the bed.

Italy kissed him deeply, pulling back after a few moments, "It's only been two days Germany!"

Germany smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, "It feels like longer..."

"Ve..." Italy kissed him again before jumping up off the bed, "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

Germany nodded, sitting up, "Ja that'd be good, I'd love a coffee."

Italy nodded, disappearing out the room for a few moments Germany heard him shuffling around in the cupboards before he poked his head back into the room, "Germany we're out of coffee, but I could always go out and get some."

Germany climbed out of bed, reaching for his boxers, "Nein, don't do that, it doesn't matter."

Italy grabbed his own which were strung across the lamp, pulling them on as well as the German's shirt, buttoning it up, "I could always go and ask Spain to borrow some, but he only has instant."

"That's fine." Germany said, pulling on his jeans, holding out his hand to Italy, "I'll come with you."

Italy took his hand, grinning slightly, "You don't trust me?"

Germany smirked slightly, pulling him close, "Of course I do...I just don't want to leave your side."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, tugging on his hand, "Okay." the Italian quickly checked to make sure he looked decent enough (he wasn't wearing any pants but he didn't think that would matter) before letting him and the German out of his apartment, down the corridor to Spain's door, knocking loudly, "Spain! Fratello! Are you in there? Can we borrow some coffee?" no answer from inside the apartment, Italy tilted his head to the side curiously, "...Spain?"

"Are they in?" Germany asked, noticing how the door wasn't fully closed he gently nudged it open with his foot. The door slowly creaked until it was fully open, revealing what was inside. Germany and Italy stared in complete shock at the state of Spain's apartment, a large ball of forgotten pizza dough sat on his kitchen counter, flour and tomato sauce spilt all over the kitchen floor and flung across the walls and some had even managed to get on the ceiling. But the biggest shocker of them all were Spain and Romano themselves, both completely naked, lying fast asleep in each other's arms on Spain's living room sofa, Romano's dark hair whitened with flour and tomato sauce shaped handprints decorated Spain's back.

Italy and Germany glanced sideways at one another, blinking slowly. The German shook his head, reaching into his jeans pocket he delved into his wallet, searching through it for something, "What are you doing?" Italy asked as the German pulled a note out from his wallet.

Germany pocketed his wallet, straightening out the crumpled note, "Spain und your bruder have only known each other for an hour." he slapped the twenty euro note down on Spain's messy kitchen counter.

"Spain won."

**~The End~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
